Looking For Home
by Karybear1
Summary: Ren, an orphaned Dog Demon who meets and becomes friends with seven year old Sam. Now, ten years later their inseparable. Join them as they meet the Autobots and try to save the world. All the while Ren discovers new and interesting feelings towards our favorite scout.
1. Prolouge

**Hello there! Karybear1 here. Just wanted to thank you for being interested in my story:D. This is my first time writing a story for public eyes, and I'm very nervous. I warn you that English isn't my first language. So i apologize in advance for any and all grammar and mistakes. I've worked hard to make this as good as i could.**

 **Okay, so this is a romance Autobot/OC story. At first I was in a bit of a rut in deciding which Autobot to choose, but I've decided to take the easy road and chose Bumblebee. But if Bee' isn't your cup of tea. Don't worry; I plan on making other stories featuring the bots.**

 **Now this story has Inuyasha influences (Its and anime/manga with the demons and magic. But it's not a crossover. The inuyasha characters will stay in their respected universe. The Bayverse is just a bit AU. Now on to the Story! Please enjoy, review or follow, or don't. I don't mind either way :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my darling Ren and the plot.**

Prologue

Fear. That is what I felt. The unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is likely to cause pain, or is a threat. I had rarely held fear in my short life. The most threatening thing I had encountered until then was the imaginary monsters under the bed or in the closet. Which were easily defeated by my father's soothing voice.

But _they_ were a real threat. _They_ wanted to cause pain.

My father was not considered a kind demon. He was cunning and intimidating. This alone earned him many enemies, or so I assume. These enemies are the ones who have taken it upon themselves to get rid of my father.

On a seemingly normal night in my home. My mother was helping me get ready for bed; my father, in his study finishing up on paper work. It was normal, peaceful.

It had all happened so fast to me. One moment my mother was brushing my silvery white hair that faded to a blood red at the ends. And the next, there was a loud popping noise sounding from somewhere in the house. My mother's clawed hand taking my smaller one and dragging me to the back yard, before looking into my scared and confused golden eyes and telling me to run and not look back.

I might have been only seven, but I knew not to question her. So I ran straight into the forest behind our house. I kept running.

For the next few days I kept going. I had barely stopped moving since that night. Afraid that if I stopped, the people that invaded my home would catch me.

Eventually I came across a field; a park like place with pretty flowers and insects flying around. _'Maybe there's some food around.'_ I thought to myself while scooping the open field for any edible items. Spotting a berry bush, the kind I had in my backyard. I headed straight for it; but being more carnivore than anything else, I paused for a few seconds. But was either eat berries or go hungry; I choose the berries. So, I started picking the ripe ones and placing them into my mouth. As I was stuffing myself with berries, an object came flying through the bush, hitting me square in the face.

I lost my balance and fell back on my but pinching my tail under me. "Owwww" I moaned. Rubbing my forehead with my hand.

"I'll get it" yelled a boyish voice from behind the bush. I froze in place thinking that it might be someone dangerous. I watched in horror as a figure came around the bush looking for the offending ball that now lay harmlessly on my lap. Once the figure appeared in my line of sight, I noticed two things;

One: It was a human boy. A skinny, brown-haired, green-eyed boy that looked around my age.

Two: He looked very very very confused.

Deciding that he was harmless, I stood from my spot and approached him slowly. Clutching the ball in my hand. The boys eyes widened when he saw the cat-like ears on top of my head. Opening his mouth to call for one of his parents most likely.

However, before he could make a sound, I leaped forward. Knocking him to the ground and landed on top of him with my hands on his mouth; keeping him from making any loud noise.

"Shhhhhhh, please don't tell anyone I'm here" I whisper yelled, looking straight into his wide green eyes.

"Mmhmhnnn" He tried to say against my hand. I tilted my head a bit, not understanding why he continued to try to talk when I told him not too. _'Boys'_ I thought mentally shaking my head. "Okay, I'll let you go but you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ ; they might hurt me if they think I'm dangerous" I reasoned with pleading eyes.

After an intense starring contest by seven-year-old standards. He finally caved in and nodded. "Okay" I said slowly removing my hand from his mouth ready to put it back if he tried anything. I eyed him warily as he twitched under me; looking uncomfortable.

"Can you get off me now?" he asked with a frown. I blushed and hurried off of the poor boy mumbling a sorry.

"I'm Sam by the way." He said while getting into cross-legged possession in front of me. "I'm Ren" I said back with a small smile.

"Okay, now tell me why you're here all dirty and in pyjamas?" Sam asked eyeing my purple with white rabbit pj's. Now covered in dirt and leaves from the days spent in the forest.

My face fell in sadness, eyes filling with tears "My home was attacked." I stammered, tears falling. "They k-k-killed my m-m-mom and dad" I cried, completely ignoring him and diving into my own sadness.

Then I felt a hand patting my head. "H-Hey don't cry. They're not going to hurt you" Sam tried to comfort; wrapping his arms around me, bringing me into a hug. I continued to sob into him, and he patted my back in comfort whispering encouraging words.

When my cries lessened into sniffles, I pulled back, rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands. "Thanks" I mumbled. I looked up at him as his face formed a sad smile. I smiled back not wanting to say anything else on the subject.

Suddenly his sad smile changed into a happy one. "Do you want to be my friend?" he exclaimed without warning. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open a bit.

"What?" I asked surprised by the sudden question.

"Do you want to be my friend?" he repeated, an expectant look coming to his face as he waited for my answer.

"Uhh, Okay I'll be your friend. But why would you want to be friends with me?" I asked confused.

His smile grew, slapping together his hands and rubbing them like an evil scientist. "Because, if you're my friend then you can come and live with me!" He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"You want me to live with you?" I asked eyes widening.

"Of course! We're friends right? Why wouldn't I want you to live with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that your parents might kill me for being a demon." I responded with narrowed eyes.

Sam merely smiled at my reaction. "Don't worry about that, they don't need to know that you're a demon." He said. "I know that demons with drawings on their face can turn into animals. You have that black fire thing on your forehead and those red lines on your cheeks so you can turn into an animal. What kind of demon are you anyway?" He asked after his little demonology lesson.

"I'm a dog demon; I can turn into a dog whenever I want. It is bigger than normal dogs though." I responded. "But what does my demon form have to do with anything?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It has everything to do with it. Because you're scared that my parents will hurt you if we tell them you're a demon. You can pretend to be a dog. They won't even know the difference. This way you have a home and a new family. And best of all you'll have me! A friend." He said happy with his seemingly fool proof plan. "Plus my mom _loves_ dogs so shell let you live with us. He continued.

By the time he finished his speech my eyes were almost popping out of my head. "You would lie to your parents just to help me?" I asked in disbelief. _'Who would ever lie to their parents?'_

"Of course, I'd do anything for a friend." He said with a smile. I couldn't believe it. This boy who I just met, was willing to go behind his parents back and possibly endanger himself and his family for someone he just met and declared a friend. He is a rare person to find. Someone like that should be protected; at that moment, I promised that _I_ would. I would be his friend and stay at his side until he no longer needs me.

After making my little vow, I smiled back at him "Then in that case, I'll do it. I'll be your friend and companion." I said offering him my hand to shake. He smiled broadly and took my hand in his "Great" he grinned.

With that I stepped back closed my eyes and started to concentrate on my demon form. Being born in my demon form made it easy, I've transformed many times since I was a younger pup. I pictured my silvery white coat with reddish-brown hues on top of my head and back and my furry paws. Warmth surrounded me as I felt myself shrinking. When I opened my eyes, I looked up to see Sam much taller than he was a minute ago. Wagging my tail I gave him a toothy grin happy for another successful transformation.

Sam just stared in amazement. "That was awesome," he said smiling like a mad man. Then his smile fell a bit. "You're not as big as I thought you would be" he said looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes as best I could. "Of course not I'm still just a pup. But when I grow up I'll be a lot bigger" I explained

His eyes widened "You can talk in dog form!?" he all but yelled. I nodded responding with a simple "yes". He smiled walking u to my ad patting my head a bit then scratching behind my ear.

"Cool. It'll be easier to communicate now" he said "Come on lets go introduce you to mom" Sam moved around me to pick up the ball that started this all "Okay get ready" he said starting to leave from our spot behind the bush. He started to run towards a figure that was quite a distance from the bush. I followed dutifully behind.

"Mom! Mom! Look at what I found!" Sam yelled as we finished our approach. "looklooklook mom, isn't she cute! Can we keep her please please please please _PLEASE!"_ He begged the woman who I assume was his mother. She was pretty with an average build, copper colored hair and a kind smile. Said woman smiled hesitantly at her son. "Oh, Sam I don't know… you know how your father feels about strays" she tried to reason.

My ears flattened against my head. I whined and tried to put on the saddest puppy face I could manage, looking straight at her. Sam must have caught on to what I was trying to do because he too put on the saddest puppy face he could muster. Together we whined and begged at his mother.

She was quite surprised; a conflicted look coming to her face. On one hand, convincing her husband Ron wouldn't be the most enjoyable experience but then again making up with her husband would be a _very_ enjoyable experience. On the other hand keeping the adorable husky-like puppy would make both her and Sam happy. She had always been a dog person. The pup could give her company in the house while her husband was at work and son at school. Yes, it would be worth it.

"Please mom, she'll be good I promise, I can train her to do lots of things! She can even be a guard dog" Sam offered.

After a minute that felt more like an eternity of her stare, her shoulders sagging in mock defeat. "Fine, we can keep her" she sighed

"YES!" Sam yelled jumping up and down. I barked and waged my tail, running circles around Sam as he jumped. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou" he squealed happily.

"It's alright sweetie as long as you're happy, but if she pees in the house your cleaning it up." She warned standing from her knelled position "Ok" he responded.

She smiled at her ecstatic son, happy to see him smile like that. A cool breeze brought her out of her head as she looked down at her wristwatch. Seeing the time; she looked back at Sam and the new addition to the family who were running around in victory. "Come on Sam, it's time to go home I have to start dinner." She said turning to the direction the parking lot is in. "So what are we going to name her?" She asked glancing down at the puppy that walked at his right.

"Her name is Ren." He answered immediately. Smiling down at his new friend, who gave him another toothy grin. "Hmm, interesting name" she said as they reached the car. "Come on hop in you two, Sam remember too put on your seat belt."

"Okay" Sam responded, opening the back left door and letting his me hop in first. When we finished seating himself, I took the liberty of sitting right next to him, and laying my head on his lap. Getting into a comfortable position.

On the drive to Sam's house, I took the opportunity that his mother was busy arguing with the radio. "I can't believe it worked' I whispered.

"Me neither, but I'm happy it did" he whispered back taking his right hand and scratching behind my ear. We continued our quiet conversation all the way to his home. Even afterward, till it was bedtime.

And that folks, Is how I met my best friend and brother: Samuel Witwicky. He gave me a home, a family and for that, I will forever grateful.

 **So that's it, Any thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

 **The image on the cover is what Ren looks like. Shes a pup in this part but shes full grown in chapter 1. She's a lot bigger as an adult than the picture shown so just imagine Grate Dane with that body.**

 **This was edited on: January 13, 2017**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	2. Chapter 1

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound of Sam's alarm woke me from my sweet dreams of steak and potatoes. I stretched from my curled up position the corner of Sam's room— Where my large and comfy dog bed was placed— My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the bright morning light. Standing from my bed I made my way towards the beeping alarm clock next to Sam's bed. Looking tiredly at the still sleeping lump on the bed; otherwise known as Sam. _'Gods, how can he sleep with all this noise?_ ' I thought to myself while shutting the alarm off with my paw my paw. _'I blame the hormones'_ I answered myself, relishing in the silence of the room.

"SAM, Wake Up! You have school today" Judy, Sam's mom yelled from outside the door, slamming her hand against it for good major. I smirked, stretched one last time before jumping on Sam's bed and lying on top of him.

"Saaaaaaaaammmm" I sing- songed into the direction where I assume his head is. "Wakee uuuppp, I'm starviiiiiinnng" I moaned, putting all my weight on him; nipping at anything I could reach.

You see, over the years, Sam and I have grown very close. Not the kind of close where we tell each other secret's and braid each other's hair…. Well that too, but I'm talking about the kind close where I've accidentally seen him naked more times than I care to count over the past decade. And Sam has been giving my demon form baths since we were seven. And when puberty hit, He had to buy me bras, underwear and other lady products. Yeah, we're practically married, except he's like my brother.

"Stop it, that hurts" Sam grunted from under the covers.

"I'll get off if you wake up and give me food" I said lifting my snout up in the air snootily.

"Fine, just get your fat ass off of me" Came his muffled reply.

I gasped and turned into my humanoid form, and glared at him.

"Sam! I'm not fat. My weight is perfectly healthy for my height and age you dick" I yelled hitting him after every word.

"OKayokayokayOKAY!; I'm sorry I didn't mean it, God" Sam yelled finally coming out from under the covers, trying to catch my wrist as I continued my assault. When he succeeded, he held me back as best he could before making a run for the door. _'The little bastard is getting stronger'_ I thought _'I should up my game.'_

I let him go, knowing that I couldn't leave the room. It's been ten years, but I still haven't shown myself to Sam's parents. Just thinking about their scared faces staring at me made shivers go down my spine. I hesitate more now than before because at the beginning I didn't have a bond with them, and now I do. I'm a coward I know; but eventually, I'll come clean.

Breathing deeply, I stood from Sam's bed and headed toward the closet. When I opened the door I crouched down and felt the wooden floor, searching for the loose floorboard that hid my things from Sam's parents. Finding it, I lifted it up and reached for a change of clothes. Pulled out a pair of shorts, t-shirt and sneakers and put the board back in its place.

When I finished changing, I walked up to the door mirror with my hairbrush in hand and put my hair into my favorite half pony-tail, taking my time fiddling with my bangs.

I was taken from my vanity by the door knob turning. My eyes widened and I head-dived into the closet closing the door behind me. Afraid that it was Ron or Judy.

"Hey Ren, you want beef or- Ren?" I heard Sam ask. I sighed and left the safety of the closet.

"You scared me Sam, I thought it was Judy or something" I said, going back to the mirror.

"Sorry Ren, so you want beef or pork for breakfast?" he asked while gathering his things for school.

"Beef please" I said, toying with my bangs. Once I was satisfied I looked back at Sam. "Are you getting the car today?" I asked as he stuffed his backpack with antiques.

"If I manage to get an A on my project today then yes, so pray." He said pointing a finger at my direction. I merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well good luck with that champ" I smiled, heading for the window and looking at the flowers bellow.

Sam just shook his head at me "So what are you planning to do today." He asked as he headed to the closet to change into day clothes.

"Well Mojo has an appointment at the vet at nine" I said pursing my lips "And I heard Judy saying something about taking us to the groomers last night." I smiled, thinking of the delicious Turkey-jerky they give us to keep us calm and happy. "I really need to get the name of their providers." I mused. "And if we get home early I'll go with Ron to pick you up." I finished.

"Sounds fun" Sam said, pulling his shirt down. "Okay let's go" he said graving his backpack and standing by the door.

Taking a deep breath I stood and changed into my demon form. My favorite part about changing into my demon form is that I don't have to get naked. My clothes just disappear and when I change back, I'm fully clothed. Don't ask me how it works, cuz' I have no idea.

"Let's eat" I exclaimed, making my way to the stairs. Sam shook his head behind me.

After breakfast, Judy, Sam, Mojo and I climbed into Judy's car and headed off to Sam's school. Don't get me wrong I may not go to school, but I am still very smart. Over the years, I've been reading Sam's school books and watching educational shows and documentaries. I considered myself much smarter than Sam at least. Not that he isn't smart, he is. But his priorities need reconditioning.

When we approached his school Sam said goodbye to his mother and Mojo. Once the door closed; I jumped up and took the front seat, sticking my head out the window. "Goodbye to you too Ren" Sam said taking my head in his hands and rubbing it. "Good luck Sammy-boy" I whispered back. I smiled before turning and walking to the entrance.

After a wonderful day at the groomers I was laying on the front porch, enjoying the warm afternoon air, waiting for it to be time to go pick up Sam.

Just as I was dozing off, the front door opened and Ron came out. "Come on girl, let's go get the kid" Ron said passing by me. I perked up instantly, tail wagging I got up and followed him to his car. He opened the passenger door for me. Wasting no time I jumped in taking a seat, looking at Ron as he closed my door and moving towards his own. After he climbed in and turned on the car, he looked at me, smiled and rubbed my back "Good Girl" he said before turning to the wheel and putting the car in reverse.

My relationship with Ron is quite simple. I don't mess up his stuff; and he lets me stay in his home. At first he absolutely hated the idea of having a large dog in his house. But as time went on, he started to warm up to me. Giving me his leftovers at dinner, rubbing my belly while we watched a game on the TV, and even playing with me every once and a while. We're quite close now.

When we arrived at the school, Ron parked out front and turned on the radio for entertainment as we waited for Sam. Not long after, the school bell rang.

At the noise, my head jerked in the direction of the entrance. I jumped between the front seats to the back. My front paws on the edge of the window sill, making sure my claws didn't damage the leather.

From there, I kept my gaze toward the front doors; searching for Sam in the sea of students. Eventually the sea thinned into a few stray students. Anxious to see the results of the project; I huffed at the doors, mentally willing Sam to come out. Finally an ecstatic running form emerged from the building. Waving a piece of paper around like the mad man I knew he was. At the sight, my tail started wagging knowing that Sam succeeded in getting that final A. I barked happily at him, he grinned at me as he came around the car to the passenger side. Jumping in and waving the piece of paper in front of Ron's face.

"I got an A, Look! It's an A minus, but it's still an A." he babbled.

"Hold still let me see" Ron said graving the paper before looking at it for a minute. Both Sam and I looked on in anticipation. "It's an A" he said finally. Sam threw a fist in the air in victory saying a quiet "Yes". While I barked happily in the backseat tail wagging ecstatically.

On the way to where ever it was we were going Ron and Sam talked, passing passive aggressive comment to each other. Ron slowed the car and pulled into a dealership. "I got a surprise for you son." He said with a smirk. My head popped up from the seat where I was laying to look at our surroundings. My eyes widened when I noticed the Porches' lining the windows. _'We're getting a Porsche! I can't believe it!'_ I squealed in my head, tail wagging.

"No-no-no-no-no dad, Are you serious!? Oh my god" Sam all but yelled in disbelief. That's when Ron burst into laughter.

"Of course I'm not giving you a Porsche'; for your first car? Are you insane?" He laughed. Both of us deflated.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam sulked, looking away from his father. My ears flattened against my head as I stared sadly at the retreating dealership. _'I should have known he wasn't going to buy Sam a Porsche'…..'_ I thought _'But a girl can dream, right?'_ I sighed, giving up and returning to my position on the backseat.

Eventually, we pulled into an old gas station that was….uh re-purposed? I guess you could say…. Into a used car lot. "Dad, what is this? You said half a car, not half a piece of crap." Sam started to argue with his father as we climbed off the car. I ignored their banter by glancing at the obviously overheated clown at the entrance. Raising a non-existent doggy eyebrow.

"Poor guy" I said to myself.

Moving to stand at Sam's right; I continued to ignore their conversation, not interested in whatever "virgin" they were referring to. Right then a middle aged looking black man appeared. He greeted the humans happily before noticing my presence next to Sam.

"Well who's this cutie?" he asked leaning in, putting his hands on his knees for support. He reached out a hand and tried to pet me. Not liking the unwanted invasion of my personal space or the general smell of his person. I growled, ears flattening. His smile disappeared and he retracted his hand.

"That's Ren, sorry about that she doesn't like to be touched by strangers" Sam said sending me a glare. I responded by simply licking my chops and huffing through my nose.

"That's ok, not many people do." The salesman, who I have now decided to call Salesdude said, stepping away from me. "Now onto business" he smiled rubbing his hands together. Not wanting to spend more time with the smelly human than I have to. I nudged Sam's side with my head, signalling my departure. And headed to look around the aspiring cars.

I was looking around, inspecting every car and comparing them the each other. "Sam will never get a girlfriend with these pieces of crap" I said to myself, growling at the back of my throat. As I passed a blue fiesta I looked up expecting to see another disappointment. But stood, surprised at the old yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. I raised an eyebrow looking at the car "Well _helllooo_ potential." I said more to myself than the car.

I circled the Camaro. "Yes, very promising" I thought, coming back to the front. But paused when I noticed an odd presence coming from the car, like a conscious presence. It didn't feel dangerous; if anything it screamed protection and safety. "What are you?" I asked, my eyes narrowed ears down.

Suddenly, from the window, came what I recognized as a movie clip "A Friend" it said.

My eyes widened and I took a step back, not expecting a reply. "We are soooo getting this car" I said in amazement. Said vehicle seemed to inflate with pride.

With that I turned in the direction that I heard Sam at and started barking to get his attention. Sam appeared around the corner searching for me. "Did you find something?" he asked coming up to me.

"Course I have, it's me were talking about. Now look" I said turning to the Camaro with a grin. "The best one here, I promise" I continued as Sam moved towards it. He opened the driver's side door and motioned for me to hop in with his hand. I didn't hesitate and climbed through the door and jumping to the back seat, since the front of the car was too small to fit my demon form comfortably.

Sam sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door. Placing his hands on the wheel "Feels good" he said before cleaning some grease like substance from the center of the wheel, exposing a cool looking robot face. "Probably something from the former owner" Sam said shrugging. Just then Ron and Salesdude appeared. Seeing Sam and I in the car, Ron smiled a bit before asking how much to Salesdude.

Said man looked at the Camaro opening his mouth, but a confused look came across his face. Shaking it off Salesdude smiled at Ron. "Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, the slick wheels and custom paintjob-"

"But the paints faded" Sam interrupted.

"Yes, but its custom"

"It's custom faded?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at Salesdude.

Salesdude frowned at Sam "Listen kid, it's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He said and turned to Ron "Five grand"

"I'm not paying anything over four." He said sternly.

"You heard the man, now out of the car, both of ya'" Salesdude said.

"But you said the cars pick the driver" Sam tried to argue.

"Yeah well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father, now out" He countered and moved on to the Fiesta next to us. "Now this one at Four G's is a beaut'." He said.

Sighing in defeat, Sam got out of the car and held the door open for me so I could get out. I moved to the front driver's seat before looking towards the radio. "Sorry hot stuff" I mumbled. When I turned to leave' the door flew from Sam's hands and slammed closed. I jumped and looked at the radio in surprise.

Both Ron and Salesdude looked to Sam for an explanation. Sam bristled "S-sorry, I guess my hand slipped" he stuttered with wide eyes. Sam then proceeded in trying to re-open the door. "It's stuck" he said with a frown.

"It's okay kid, just pull the dog through the window." Salesdude said.

Sam nodded and motioned for me to jump out the window. I snorted but did as I was told. I did it slowly since the window was smaller than me, the window's frames heated up as I squirmed through the opening. _'Well this is weird..'_ I thought to myself. Once I was safely on the ground; the passenger side door opened and slammed against the Fiesta, denting it. We all snapped out gazes to the now damaged car. My eyes narrowed, giving the Camaro a 'seriously dude?' look. Said Camaro responded with a soft whirl that apparently only I heard.

Salesdude sputtered something about a sledgehammer and some dude named Many, assuring us to not worry about the damage and moved on to another car not too far away. "This one took me all the way to Alabamy'" he started.

Just as Sam and I were walking in front of the Camaro, a static noise came from its radio, a few words I couldn't quite catch. I strained my hearing a bit trying to listen to any more words. Then, a high pitched screech came and blew out all the glass windows from the cars in the lot; glass flying everywhere. At the noise, I dropped to the floor trying to cover my ears from the horrid sound with my paws. Sam, who was crouching over me somehow, was able to cover my ears with something, muffling the noise until it stopped. When it finally stopped, Sam uncovered my ears and stood hesitantly. I faintly heard someone saying 'Four thousand' and a happy 'Yes'. After a minute I saw Ron and Salesdude walking to the building. That's when Sam grabbed my head, looking me in the eyes, "Are you okay Ren?" he asked worriedly.

My eyes were wide and dazed, looking at him, barely hearing him due to the ringing in my ears "Uhh, yeah I think so." I responded softly, shaking my head out of his hold, sitting back on my haunches, trying to re-orient myself. Once I was satisfied, I looked back at Sam. "I'll be fine, just go get the paperwork done, I'll wait for you here." I told him. Standing and heading towards the Camaro.

"Alright, I'll be right back" Sam said smiling, before turning and going the way his father headed in with Salesdude.

I waited for him to leave my line of sight before letting a growl rise from my throat. Turning furious eyes towards the dammed yellow car, I glared daggers at it for a good minute until the car dropped a bit on its tires. Smirking internally in victory I started towards passenger side door. It opened it self when I reached it and I jumped in. Taking a seat, as uncomfortable as it was. I transformed into my humanoid form, ears twitching and my tail swinging irritably. I smirked for real this time knowing I had startled him, if the sudden jolt of the car was anything to go by.

"Now" I started "I know you were just trying to help. So I'll let this one slide." I said while running my clawed hands over the leather seat softly, felling the car shiver at my ministrations. "But let this be a warning" I continued. Digging my nails into the seat, I felt the Camaro tense under me. "If you ever do that again without warning me first" I growled, my voice low and threatening; letting some acid seep through my claws. "I'll turn you into scrap metal. Got it buddy boy?" I finished, hearing a pained whirl from the engine. I removed my hand from the seat.

I sighed, regretting my little outburst. "Look, it's nothing personal, I swear. I just have very sensitive hearing, and I'm a little touchy about it" I explained while turning back into my demon form. Leaning down and licking the spot where my claws were; knowing that my saliva would help it heal. Being a demon had its advantages; like for example; magical healing spit.

"There, that should feel better" I said, looking back up at the radio, waiting for his response. To my delight the seat warmed a bit under me.

"I—Understand –My Lady." he said taking snippets from songs and movies. I gave him a toothy grin in return.

"Great!" I exclaimed. Moving between the front seats and settling down on my belly. I looked back to the radio. "So…. Friends?" I asked, giving him another toothy grin. I heard a happy whirl come from the engine before the radio turned on.

"You got a friend in me" Sang the voice of Randy Newman. Making my grin widen; I laughed a bit, sounding like a hefty coughing fit. I laid my head down on the seat, discontinuing our conversation.

As we waited for Sam's return, a thought came to me. "Hey, are you going to tell Sam about you?" I asked. The car tensed for a second before responding.

"Not yet—But—Soon" came his reply.

"Okay, I'll trust you. But I can't keep secrets from Sam for long; it makes me feel like I'm betraying him." I said, returning to my position and closing my eyes.

After a while, Sam reappeared from where I guess the office was. He hopped in the driver's seat and started to look for the keys, with a maniacal grin on his face. I eyed him warily "you okay there Champ?" I asked.

"I'm great!" He said giving me a grin, finally finding the keys. "I have a car!" he squealed like a child. And with that he turned on the apparently living car and my new friend; he pulled out of the car lot and headed for home.

 **That's Chapter one folks! any thoughts?**

 **So i know there was some tension between Ren and Bee there. But try and taking it as a way for her to unknowingly prove that she's pretty tough and doesn't take shit from anyone. Not even the living car that almost made her deaf. She's quite the hard-ass when you provoke her.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This was edited on: January 14, 2017**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a few hours since we arrived home. Ron and Judy have retired to the backyard, to continue their little Yard-renovation project. Unlike Sam, I completely support them in having a beautiful yard. It's the best place to relax and unwind after a long day. Though, Ron doesn't really like it when I lay down on the grass. But if Mojo can do it, then dammit so can I.

Sam was in his room doing whatever he usually does when he's not with me. And I as taking the opportunity the adults were occupied outside and took a much needed shower. Apparently Sam heard that there was going to be a party at the lake tonight. So he wants to go and show off the fact that he has a car. That or he wants to oogle at some makeily girl that he's totally in love with, poor bastard. I don't care either way as long as I can spend a few hours in my humanoid form.

After my shower, I changed into the clothes I had brought with me. This consisted of another pair of jean shorts though these didn't have a comfy tail hole. Demons are very rare this far south, and people aren't the nicest too my kind. Apparently we have a bad history. So I don't always broadcast it; especially around asshole teenagers.

Giving myself a once over, I headed to Sam's room "Okay, I'm ready to go" I chirped, walking by him and sitting on the bed.

Sam looked at me with an almost sorry smile "Weeell about that…. You see….. Miles is coming with" he said, avoiding eye contact.

My face fell. "Oh come on Sam! I haven't been out in weeeeks, I need to stretch my legs." I complained.

"I know, I know I'm sorry but he made me promise to take him if I went." He said with a pleading look.

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine, but I'm not going to be nice to him." I growled "And if he even tries to rub my belly, I'm biting him." I finished and transformed.

Sam nodded "I can live with that." He said, moving to the door.

We went downstairs and out the back door. As expected Ron and Judy were still outside, working on the yard. When we were walking out the door, I heard Judy say something about how the path tiles were wobbly and loose. I pranced across the yard and stopped next to the car door. Sam tried to follow me while getting yelling at his mom about Mojos 'Bling'. But he got scolded by Ron for walking on the grass. I smirked to myself as Sam argued with them. Hats what you get for bringing Miles" I whispered quietly; earning a curious whirl from the car. _'I should really give him a name.'_ I though, idly glancing at said car.

Eventually, Sam made it to the car and opened the door for me. I jumped right in and moved to lay down in the back seat; I'm really starting to like it, the seats are warm back there. Sam got in after me, and started the car. Smoke came out of the exhaust pipe and I faintly heard Judy calling Ron a cheapo.

We arrived at Miles's house a few minutes later. He was standing out front with a stupid grin on his face, looking at the car. Sam stopped the car as Miles approached us. He hopped in and greeted Sam, then turned and looked at me before smiling. "Hey there sweetie pie! How's my girl doing today" he said reaching out a hand to try and pet me.

I narrowed my eyes, ears going flat against my head; and growled threateningly bearing my teeth. His eyes widened, fear crossing his face. He retracted his hand instantly; turning back to Sam. "I guess she's not in the mood today" he said awkwardly. I just kept growling at him, giving him a deep bark before calming down and returning to my position.

Sam smirked at him "She just doesn't like you Miles." He said turning from the house. Miles just rolled his eyes and finished the conversation with a quiet. 'Whatever'

Shortly after, we arrived at the lake. That's when miles asked the same questions ive been asking myself. "Dude, are we even invited to this party?" he asked looking around.

"Course, it's in a lake. Public property." He responded looking around cutting the engine. Suddenly he tensed, eyes widening on what he saw. "Oh my god, oh my god, Dude, dude dude oh my god" he said, while hitting Miles's arm excitedly.

"What?" Miles asked trying to dodge Sam's attacks.

"It's Mikaela, Dude she's here. Oh my god." He said. I got up and followed his line of sight. What met my gaze left me a bit dumbstruck. She was quite beautiful, for a human. Tall, tan, and with a perfect body, long brown hair and blue eyes. No wonder Sam likes her.

Sam took a deep breath, looked at Miles and frowned. "Dude, don't embarrass us" he said and turned to me "Don't bite anyone" he told me. I just gave him my best 'screw you' face. And with that we climbed out of the car. I followed Sam to a tree next to the car; where he tried and failed to look casual, while checking out Mikaela. And Miles…..Well he tried to climb the poor tree.

Not long after, a tall male with large muscles approached us. "Nice car, bro" he said to Sam who was frozen in place. "So what are you guys doing here?" he asked starring down Sam.

Sam just looked at him, fear evident on his face. "We're here to uh….. climb this tree, yeah" he almost stuttered, still trying to act as natural as possible.

"Yeah" the tall guy snorted "I can see that, looks like" he paused trying to find a word. "Fun" he finished. Sam nodded once and looked back at Miles. Then a pensive look came across the guys face. "Hey, you look familiar; didn't you try out for the football team last year?"

I looked at Sam, confused. He quickly responded sounding nervous. Oh I wasn't really trying out….uh I was doing research for a book." He said.

The guy smirked. "oh yeah? What was it about? Sucking at sports?" he said, earning a laugh from his friends.

Sam pursed his lips and I could see the comeback coming. "Haha yeah no. actually it's about the link between brain damage and heavy sports" he smirked "yeah it's a really fun book. It's got colouring sections and pop ups… your friends would love it"

The guys smile disappeared and turned into a snarl. "Oh that really funny." he took a threatening step towards Sam. I immediately jumped in front of Sam and growled at the giant. But before either of us could do anything the Mikaela girl stepped in between us.

"Okay you know what? You need to stop." She said to the guy. He frowned at her, confused for moment; then turned to his friends.

"Come on guys, I know a party, let's head." He said, walking to his truck. I growled at him but stayed and just moved to the car sending him small glares. Mikaela followed after the guy with a pissed expression on her face.

Sam sighed in relief and turned to Miles, urging him to down from the tree. Once Miles got down from the tree, they moved to get back in the car. Miles opened the door for me and I jumped right to my spot; though he closed it again and tried to climb in through the window. I rolled my eyes at him.

Sam was leaning up against the front of the car, watching Mikaela and the muscle guy argue about something. She turned away from the guy and started to walk down the road.

The radio turned on and played a country song snip. "Who's going to drive her home tonight" it sang as Sam watched Mikaela walk away. Miles started to hit the radio complaining about it being busted. I growled at him to stop. He did so instantly, inching away from me, as we were having our little moment. Sam came in and started the car mumbling about driving her home tonight.

Miles looked at Sam in disbelief. "What? Her? She's an evil jock concubine dude! Let her hitchhike." He complained.

Sam looked at him desperately. "She lives ten miles away from here, man! This is my chance! You have to understand"

"Fine, just put her in the back with Ren; I'll be quiet." He said, rolling his eyes and crossing his harms over his chest.

Sam looked at his like he just got slapped with a fish. "Put her….. in the back?" he asked in disbelief. "Dude, you've got to get out of the car." He said quickly.

Miles's eyes widened "What!? Party foul! Way to piss on the rules man." He pouted.

Sam looked at him confused. "What rules?" he asked.

"Bros' before hoes." Miles said.

"Miles, I'm begging- no _Pleading_ you. Please get out of the car!" he said with puppy eyes.

It took a moment, but he finally gave in "Fine whatever" Miles grumbled, climbing out of the car and slamming the door. Then Sam turned to me.

"Don't even think about it, lover boy. If anything I'll help you with this since I know for a fact that she's a dog person." I growled at him.

"How do you know that? You just met her" he asked

"I'm a demon Sam, I have heightened sense of smell" I said with a 'no-duh' tone.

Sam sighed, grumbling a soft "fine" before going after Mikaela.

When we approached her, Sam slowed down and started to talk to her. "Hey, Mikaela! It's Sam" he said. Though Mikaela either didn't hear him, or was ignoring him. "Witwicky?.. I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. So… I was wondering if I could ride you home" Immediately recognizing his mistake. "I-I mean if I could give you a ride home." He finally said.

Mikaela stopped and had a little mental battle before looking to the inside of the car. She looked at Sam for a moment and then at me. I gave her my best 'come and pet me' face at her. She took a deep breath and opened the car door and climbed in. Sam beamed at her, happy that his little plan actually worked. Mikaela turned around and smiled at me. Taking a hand and scratching behind my left ear. I leaned into her hand closing my eyes.

"Hi cutie pie" she whispered at me. When she was finished with her ministrations, she turned back to the front. I smirked at Sam; sending an 'I told you so' look. Sam rolled his eyes at me, revved the engine and we were off.

We drove in silence for a while. Mikaela was looking out the window. Sam was glancing at her every once and a while; probably thinking of a way to break the ice, I was just laying down in my seat watching the scene infold.

Finally Sam cracked "So….uh" he began. But Mikaela cut him off.

"I can't believe I'm here right now." She said leaning on her hand.

"You can duck, if you want. I mean, it wouldn't hurt my feelings" He said, hiding his sad face.

"Oh, I didn't mean here with you" She said with a small smile. "I just mean like… in this situation" I raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"What situation?' Sam asked her.

"The same situation I'm always in" She sighed "I don't know, I guess I have a weakness for hot guys with tight abs and big muscles….."

 _'Don't we all, sister. Don't. We. All.'_ I thought

Sam nodded, taking his right hand and trying to flex it by showing off the little disco ball on the rear-view mirror. She didn't seem too impressed.

"So, are you new to school this year?" She asked.

Sam grimaced a bit. "Actually we're been in the same class since first grade." He said avoiding her gaze.

"Really? Do we have any classes together?" She asked him.

"Yeah, uh History, Math, Language arts, Science" He said.

Her face scrunched up in concentration. "Sam" she said loudly. "It's short for something right?"

"Samuel" he said with a small smile.

"Samuel Witwickity" she said in victory.

"It's uh Witwicky, but yeah you got it." Sam chuckled

"God, you know what? I am so sorry." She apologised

"No, that's totally cool." He assured her. She smiled in return

Suddenly the engine stalled and the car took a sharp turn and went off road. "Sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry" Sam kept saying , trying to get the car under control. Mikaela and I jumped around in our seats, due to the bumps on the road and speed. I dug my claws into the seat and started to growl.

The radio started to play some kinky old love song as it parked on a hill. Outside, the sun was setting, casting a romantic glow; quite the beautiful sight. But un-fortunately this wasn't the time for romance. Mikaela was visibly uncomfortable, squirming in her seat, while Sam stuttered apologies.

"Just pop the hood" Mikaela said impatiently, and climbed out of the car; though Sam took a while to follow her since he was trying to turn off the radio. Once he succeeded he got out of the car and moved to the front hood.

They talked for a while about the engine and other stuff, until finally Mikaela popped her head in through the window and got her purse. She gave me a smile and started to walk away. Well he blew it" I said to myself.

"No,no,no,no,no" Sam almost yelled, climbing in the car and trying to start it. After a few tries he succeeded. We sped off after her with the radio singing "Baby come back"

"Mikaela!" he shouted to her. "Please, come on. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" he pleaded. After a few more words of mercy from Sam, Mikaela finally gave in.

We arrived at her house an hour later when it was dark. Mikaela smiled at Sam. "I had fun, Sam. And uh, thanks for listening" she said

"Any time, I'll be happy to help" Sam said smiling at her.

"You think I'm shallow, don't you?" She asked frowning.

"No, no! I think, that there's more than meets the eye… with you." He said quickly.

"Yeah?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" he said, now more sure of himself.

"Okay, well see you at school then" She said with a smile, climbing out of the car and heading to the house.

I smiled and transformed to my humanoid form, jumping to the front seat. Looking at Sam I smirked at him. "Well that went well" I said getting comfortable.

"Yeah, it did." He said in disbelief. He started to laugh and jump up and down in his seat. "God I love this car!" he squealed.

I giggled to myself at his antics. "Human courtship is so weird" I said with an amused smile.

Sam looked at me with a pout. "Look who's talking, like demon courtship is any better" he said. I stuck out my tongue at him, as we drove home.

"It's simpler" I said turning to look out the window, feeling the seat warm underneath me.

 **There's chapter 2, Any thoughts?**

 **Thank you everyone who has Favorited and followed my story! As well as everyone who has left a review.**

 **I'm incredibly grateful to all of you, you have no idea how much you're it means to me:D**

 **Anyway, next chapter well be seeing 'Bees alt mode yayy! And thing will happen. Stay tuned**

 **This was updated on: January 14, 2017**

 **-With love Karybear1**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before we got home, I convinced Sam to buy me some Jerky. We spent most of the time before curfew driving around town or at the park. I was happy to finally be able to walk around in my humanoid form after a few days of playing dog. I mean don't get me wrong. I love Sam and his parents; but a girl needs time to stretch her legs.

Sam was happy to fill in the silence with talk about how wonderful Mikaela was. It was quite amusing to see the way his eyes light up when he said her name. I just nodded along and asked a question every now and then.

But all good things must come to an end and before we knew it, it was almost time to go home. I transformed and we headed back. When we arrived Sam and I moved to the front door. But I paused, "Hey Sam? I think I'm going to stay out tonight. I wanna go for a run" I said looking up at him. He nodded at me while opening the door.

"Ok, just be back before morning, you know how mom gets when you disappear." He said, moving inside. I smiled; Judy has always loved having around to keep her company. I guess it's good for her to have another female around when the house is mostly males. And when she doesn't see me at least three times a day she gets worried that I might have run away; especially in the mornings.

"Yeah I know, and don't worry I will." I said turning from the door and walking away. I glanced at the Camaro and smirked. Walking over I circled him once. "See you later hot stuff." I said before taking off in the direction of the bad part of town.

As part of my promise to protect Sam, I've taken it upon myself to learn how to fight, in both of my forms. But there aren't really any combat schools open for demons with no money, much less, for demons in the area. So I've improvised, a few nights a week I tell Sam that I'm going out for a run; but, instead of heading to the park. I detour to the bad side of town where there are underground fights and stuff like that. Sometimes I go to dog fights and others to regular 'Fight Club' sort of places. Over the years my skills have grown; and I'm quite the celebrity among both worlds.

Though it's not as fun as you think. Every time I step into the rings; the possibility of serious injury increases. Thankfully Demons heal relatively quickly. On good nights I'll get off with small cuts and bruises, which only take an hour if not less to heal. But on others I'm left limping for days, broken bones are no joke. And hiding my injuries from the family was simple, I just stay on the porch till I can walk without limping. I've learned a lot from the rings. And I'm very proud of myself, for coming so far.

Tonight, I'll be going to both rings. A skinny punk kid challenged me to a fight tonight, but I already had a fight scheduled for the dog rings. It's tough to be good, I tell ya. Everybody wants a piece of you. Thankfully they were at different times so I could make it to both, if I finished my first fight fast. My first fight was in the dog rings, so I wouldn't have to change right now.

When I got there the room was loud and dark-ish. The sound of men making bets and barks from my opponents. I approached the boss of the place. He was a short chubby man with slicked back hair and a cigar in his mouth, real cliché if you ask me, but I don't complain. He noticed me as I finished my approach, giving me a broad grin.

"Ah Reni dear." He said "It's so good to see you! Are you going to make me money tonight?" He asked with a slight Mexican accent. His name was Jose but people called him Joe. Joe unlike most humans, wasn't against demons; he welcomed me with open arms and let me fight with the condition of letting him keep the money I make in the fights

I gave him a toothy grin. "I'll try Joe, no promises though. So who am I fighting this time?" I asked, looking to the arena to see a Pit-bull and a husky looking dog, going at it. I turned back to Joe expectantly.

Joe gave me hefty laugh, patting his stomach "Well tonight you got a big one, it's some Rottweiler named Twinky. He doesn't seem too bad." He said puffing his cigar.

"Mhm that's what you said about the last one." I said sitting down to wait for my turn.

"Yeah but the last one was a terrier, they're good by default." Joe said smiling.

After two more other fights, it was my turn. The announcer called our names and I moved to enter the arena. The announcer described our ranks as I passed the perimeter of the arena. When he was done the Rottweiler was brought out by a leash.

He was big, and mad. He looked around frantically searching for his master probably. But then his eyes found me, and a loud growl ripped through his throat. I was mildly surprised by this but growled right back more loudly. Taking a ready stance, I watched as he fought against the restraints.

The announcer finally shouted "Fight" and we were off. I sprinted at him on full speed, jumped and landed on top of him. Clamping my jaws on the back of his neck, I started to shake my head left and right. He turned his head trying to get at me. He caught one of my legs and pulled down so I would fall off. I lost my grip on his neck and fell onto my side. Before I could stand; he jumped on top of me, and bit my neck. He tightened his hold on my neck, I clawed at his underbelly; finally, succeeding in cutting him. He let go of my neck and I jumped up and clamped down on his neck. Having the height advantage I kept putting force onto him until he lost his footing and hell onto his back. I laid on top of him making sure his own claws weren't going to hurt me. I kept my mouth over his throat, making sure to put enough pressure to keep him hindered but not enough to kill the poor dog.

After a few minutes of us being in this position, I heard him whine in defeat. I let go of him and stepped back. Twinky's owner jumped in and dragged him out of my sight. Then Joe came up to me and walked me out to his office. Behind me I heard shouts of both victory and anger coming from the crowd.

"You did good kid" Joe said gong to his desk and bringing out a few medical supplies.

"Thanks" I said. Jumping on to the desk, finally felling the sting from the bite marks on my neck.

"Ok, let's see the damage this time" Joe said, moving towards me. Taking my snout in his hands he lifted it to get a good look at my neck. "Damn, Reni; he got in deep" he hissed.

I growled a bit. "How long do you think it'll take to heal?" I asked, hissing as he took the sides of one of the holes, and peered at it with a frown.

He grimaced "I'd say a day or two" he said, reaching for a wipe, to clean the wounds.

"Oh come on! I have another fight in like" I said looking at the clock. "Half an hour. I don't have time to nurse this. Dammit" I all but yelled.

Joe's face fell. "Where are you fighting?" He asked suspiciously.

I looked at him and smirked "Awww, are you jealous?" I asked him with a smile. "Don't worry Joey, I'm not cheating on you. Its fight club" I said.

Joe relaxed. "Oh well that's fine. So how that's like?" he asked

"First rule about fight club is don't talk about fight club." I sang.

Joe pouted at me but didn't ask anything else. He finished cleaning the wounds and let go of my head. I jumped down from the desk and transformed. Walking over to a mirror I inspected the damage. The bite marks could be seen on both sides of my neck. Like Joe said, they were pretty deep and would take some time to heal. I pouted but sighed in defeat, they hurt.

"Well I should be going" I said to Joe, walking to the door. "See you in a few days Joey" I called from outside his office.

"See you later Mija" he yelled back. I smiled to myself and headed out.

Once I was outside I started to walk towards the fight club and probably end the night with more injuries

* * *

After my fight with the kid I went to a construction site to rest before heading for home. The kid was better than I had expected. He managed to hit my neck and make it start bleeding again, and when I got distracted with my neck he swiped my feet to make me fall to the ground. Let's just say that now I have temporarily bum leg. I was so pissed, but he won fair and square.

Now, it's about 2 something in the morning and I'm just laying on my back on the concrete floor of the roof; looking up at the stars sulking. I had one hand thrown over my stomach, and the other folded behind my head like a pillow. I closed my eyes and sighed to myself "Stupid pain receptors" I muttered.

I stayed like this for a few more minutes until I heard the sound of a car engine coming in through the gates bellow. I moved to the edge of the building to see intruder, but I froze when I saw Sam car driving in slowly. "What the hell is he doing here?" I asked myself, watching the car with narrowed eyes. The car moved to a small hill of sand between the building I was on and another across from me. I was going to go down there and yell at him, but some movement in the left corner of my eye stopped me. I turned my head to the movement to see none other than Sam; sneaking around some trash drums. My whole face changed to confusion at the sight, ears flattening against my head and tail flicking with irritation. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered moving to go down the stairs and meet Sam.

I made it there in only a few minutes, he was crouching behind the drums; looking at the car. Suddenly I heard the sounds of gears turning and metal scraping with metal. My ears perked at the sound, but when I turned the corner, what I saw made my mouth fall open.

There, right in front of me was a giant robot. But weirdly enough, the thing that made me freeze wasn't the robot. It was the stirring of my demon at the sight. My demon rarely ever woke up from her slumber. She is the more instinctual part of me, and she is supposed to help me find my mate and help me protect my kin. All demons have one, and we usually meet them during puberty. But she surprised me again by purring the word I'd didn't think I would ever hear, in this lifetime. _**'…Mate….'**_ My eyes widened even more, if that's even possible. "Noo way" I said to her. I fell to my knees, still staring at the giant (probably alien creature) that is now supposed to be my intended.

' _ **Don't question me'**_ she growled back.

I was brought out of my inner turmoil by the Robot shining a light up to the sky. I gulped, the urge to approach him becoming stronger by the second. But I pushed those feelings down to later analyse. Sam was my number one priority right now, and I had to make sure that he was okay. Turning to where I heard his petrified hollow breaths I moved to crouch by his side.

"Sam!" I whisper yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

He turned to look at me with a phone in his hand. Giving me a once over he stopped, starring at my neck. "Ren? Are you ok?" he asked moving his hand to touch my neck. I slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine. But what's the deal with the giant robot." I said, giving said robot a glance. He still had his back to us. Which I was grateful for right now, I didn't need to be making googly eyes when my charge could be in danger.

Sam ignored my question by turning his phone to the robot and started talking to it as if where his last living testament. When he finished we both stared it the robot for a good minute, until I heard a deep growl coming from our right. We looked over and I noticed to guard dogs. Just standing there, staring at us. _'Dammit I'm in no condition to fight right now'_ I though, bringing my hand to my neck wounds.

I gulped again and tilted my head towards Sam. "I think we should run" I whispered to him. He responded with a deaf nod before taking off in the opposite direction. I sighed and followed after him, still limping a great deal.

We ran/limped away from the dogs, but I guess that was bad idea since they started chasing after us. We ended up going inside of a barn like thingy. In the center of it there were more barrels. So, like any intelligent beings; being chased by angry dogs. We climbed on top of them. Yeah….. that was smart; get surrounded by sharp teeth and claws? Sure, why not?

And here we are, standing on top of a bunch of barrels. Sam screaming his head off, clutching onto me like a lifeline. I, well I'm just trying to make sure we don't fall. Suddenly, well let's be honest you guys know what's coming. The roaring sound of an engine came from outside the barn; the Camaro came in and scared the dogs. He circles us once before coming to a stop right in front of us.

Sam kept screaming, but now I guess it was because of the robo-car not the killer twins. I tried as best I could to avoid looking at the car, and failing miserably. I finally looked at him as Sam threw his keys at him. My shoulders sagged and I gave a defeated sigh, as Sam jumped down from our perch and made a b line for the nearest entrance. He's still screaming by the way. I got down, careful to not put so much pressure on my leg; and limped towards the Camaro. When I reached him, I put a hand on his hood.

Giving him a defeated smile "I guess you're stuck with me hot stuff" I said softly. He gave me a confused whirl. But I ignored him and turned to go get Sam. I stopped when I heard the police outside, yelling at Sam.

"Dammit Sam" I said, bringing my hands up too rub my temples. "Ron's gonna kill you" I muttered. The Camaros engine revved a bit, I glanced at him pursing my lips. "Yeah you're right, we should go" I said turning again, and limping to the driver's side. The door opened it self and I climbed in quickly. The door closed behind me; I crossed my hands over my chest, feeling weird about being inside of my intended _'Why is this so weird. It's not supposed to be weird?'_ I growled to myself.

Then the radio turned on "You—okay – doll face?" he said with snipped.

"I'm fine, lest just get out of here" I said, trying to not move my leg. My seat warmed, the seatbelt coming from the thingy and strapping me in. Suddenly a thought came to me. "Hey, do you have a name?" I asked as we pulled out of the barn and headed to a back entrance.

There was some static from the radio for a second, as he decided what to say I guess. Then orchestra music filled the cabin. It was 'Flight of the Bumblebee' on the flute, it was quite nice. I narrowed my eyes in concentration.

"Bumblebee?" I asked looking at the radio expectantly. I heard a happy whirl from the engine in response. "Interesting name" I mused looking out of the window, watching the lights pass. Smiling to myself at the warmness of the seat and the way the seatbelt, tightened gently every once and a while on turns. _'Maybe this won't be too weird'_ I thought.

Eventually, Bumblebee parked us in another old construction site. I climbed out and made my way to a bunch of wooden planks that were stacked high enough to sit on. When I took my seat, I looked at him. "Well, come on. Explain the light thing." I said tilting my head, and twitching my ears.

* * *

"So basically, you've come to earth to find the Allspark and get it before Mega-whatever his name is, but to find the Allspark you need Sam's great grandfathers glasses that Sam may or may not have." I recited, nodding to myself when I got everything right. 'Bee nodded back, happily. for most of the night till sun rise, Bumblebee who I have now dubbed 'Bee. Has been telling me about the war on his planet and why he and his team are coming to earth. "Well that seems simple enough" I grimaced.

Though I was only half listening, because I must confess that I was making googly eyes at the poor bot. But can you blame me? His alt mode as he called it was really cute. With his bright blue eyes that can rival the sky, and adorable door-wings on his back. I mean, how can you _not_ oogle at him? Dam hormones… But now that I'm thinking about this whole mate thing,

 _'I should wait till this whole thing is over before telling him. He doesn't need another distraction. Poor_ guy' I thought. I gave another nod before looking at the sky to see that it was about eight in the morning. "We should get home. Judy will have a heart attack if she doesn't find me." I said pushing off of the wooded planks. "Plus Sam is probably still freaking out." I mused as 'Bee transformed into his car mode. I got in and we sped off towards the house.

* * *

 **Heres chapter 3! any thought?**

 ***Disclaimer: I in no way condone dog fighting or any of its variables. They are mentioned here for the stories sake.**

 **Anywho, I know that last chapter was pretty short, but I'm just testing to see if you guys like longer or shorter chapters. Or a happy medium like this chapter. :) please tell me which you would prefer.**

 **This was edited on January 14, 2017**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear 1**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We approached the house about an hour later. "Stop here" I said a few houses back. "I have to change, and you stay out of sight, if Sam sees you right now he'll have a conniption." I said undoing the seatbelt. Opening the door, I transformed as it closed behind me. I gave him one last glance as I walked down the sidewalk home. Thankfully my fur covered the bite marks on my neck, and my leg didn't hurt as much but I still had a small limp.

Judy was quite happy to see me as I got on the porch; she started to blab on about how Sam got arrested last night. She let me in and I moved right passed her to go to Sam's room. Apparently she had to go to the store so I was good to take a shower, and then yell shit out of Sam without consequence. I went to Sam's room to see him passed out on the bed. Rolled my eyes, and looked around the room.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and my eyes widened. _'What the hell!? I look like I got run over!'_ I thought seeing my dirt covered/bloody fur. _'How did Judy not notice?'_ I transformed and moved to the closet to get a change of clothes, and then headed to the bathroom.

Once I was clean and changed into another pair of tail holed shorts and a plain black tank-top. I redid my half ponytail and transformed again. Frowning at my dirt covered form "Sam is _SO_ gonna pay for this." I muttered opening the bathroom door with my paws. I took my dirty clothes in my mouth and made my way back to Sam's room. Sam wasn't in his room anymore so I assume that he's downstairs, eating.

I took a deep breath before leaving his room _'Let's do this.'_ I thought going down the stairs. Like I had predicted, Sam was in the kitchen; drinking milk from the carton, gross. He turned his gaze to me. His eyes widened.

"Holy…..what happened to you?" he asked, mouth hanging open a bit.

My eyes narrowed at him and a scowl came to my face. "Your little fear factor moment with those mutts last night. Thanks by the way, I was having a nice relaxing time but noooo you have to get in trouble right when I'm in no position to protect you!" I ended up screaming. "And just to top it all of you got fucking arrested. Dammit Sam" I continued berating him, as Mojo started to bark along. Sam just took it quietly waiting for me to stop, looking at anything but me. "When I tell you to calm down, you calm the hell down. Not do the exact opposite"

"And you're paying for my grooming! You ass" I finished with a huff, then growing at Mojo to shut his trap.

"Ok I'm sorry, I'll take you later. After I figure out how to exorcise my car" he said moving to pick up Mojo. I rolled my eyes at him. Opening my mouth to speak, but the sound of an engine stopped me.

 _'Dammit 'Bee, not now'_ I thought as Sam freaked out. Ducking under the island; he pulled out his phone and called Miles, screaming about Satan's Camaro. I sighed and jumped up on the counter, looking out the window to look at 'Bee, sending him a heated glare and growl. To which he responded with an engine rev.

I looked back to Sam to see him sneaking out through the back door. "Sam what on earth are you doing?" I asked him, jumping down from the counter.

"Shhhhh it's out there" he whisper yelled at me, looking around wildly.

"Come on Sam, he's harmless, let's talk about thi-" I cut myself off when I noticed that Sam wasn't in the house anymore. Through the window I saw him sneaking off with Judy's bike. I sighed, my eyes closing in defeat. "What an over reacting little twit" I muttered moving to go outside. I opened the door with my paws gain.

I walked over to 'Bee who was in the driveway. The driver side door opened for me, and I jumped right in. "I told you too wait" I scolded him, transforming as we followed Sam through town. He just responded with an amused whirl.

We followed him all day; he has impressive stamina for someone so sickly looking. Eventually he pulled in to an abandoned ware house, full of old cars. We went into it, but Sam seemed to disappear among the cars. "I don't see him" I said looking around. "Let's circle one more time" I offered. 'Bee agreed by revving his engine again.

As we finished our little scout expedition, my ears picked a high pitched shriek; I put my hand on 'Bees wheel, he stopped instantly. "Do you hear that?" I asked looking to the direction of the sound. "Go that way" I said pointing to the direction.

We kept going in that direction until Sam burst into sight. Though with him was Mikaela and behind them was a _very_ angry looking giant robot. Bumblebee accelerated towards them, engine roaring. Somehow, he managed to trip the angry robot and get in front of them. The passenger side door flew open to them.

I leaned over my seat. "GET IN" I yelled at them. Sam nodded and turned to Mikaela who was promptly freaking out. He then went on trying to convince her to get in. 'Bee revved his engine impatiently. "OH COME ON, JUST GET INTO THE DAM CAR ALREADY" I screamed at them.

I guess I'm scarier than the robot since they both shut their mouths and jumped in. Hehehe I like being intimidating. When they were safely inside the cabin, 'Bee sped off as fast as he could, Mr. Angry Robot chasing after us.

Mikaela, bless her soul, was screaming that we were going to die. Sam, bless him too, was screaming at her that we were not. I, bless me too please. I was going to get a migraine if these two didn't shut the hell up. My hands were up, pressing my ears to my skull, trying to muffle the sound.

If it were even possible their screams got louder as they pointed at something in front of us. I looked to the front, and despite myself, I let out a shriek as we went through a glass window. Inside the warehouse, we kept going through different freaking walls, and skidding on sharp turns.

Somehow, we lost the angry robot dude and parked in an alleyway between the warehouses to hide. 'Bee looked the doors so that Twidledee and Twidledumass don't get out. Thankfully they quieted down enough for me to uncover my ears.

"Geez guys calm down, I don't want to be deaf before I get old." I growled at them. Sam looked at me semi- apologetically, the bastard. And I guess that Mikaela just noticed that I was there too, because her eyes got wider and scared. "Oh my God, you're a Demon." She said in disbelief.

I sighed at her, my ears flattening "You just got chased and almost killed by a giant robot, and you're freaking out at the fact that I'm a demon?" I asked her, with a huff.

She was in vapour lock for a moment before responding. "No-no, no it's just. I haven't seen a demon in real life before." She said in half a minute. I raised my eyebrow at her, and nodded.

"Ok, now back to the giant robots." I started. "That black one, bad; this one, good. So don't worry, you're in safe hands." I explained. "Oh, and if you two start screaming like little kids again. I'm gonna punch you" I finished with a smile. Mikaela nodded obediently to me and Sam….. Well if Sam ever followed my instructions, then we wouldn't be in this situation.

I felt the seatbelt tighten against me, either to calm me down or hold me back from going through with my plan. Either way, I took solace in the fact that my intended cared enough to try and comfort me. Even if he doesn't know yet; but I know he can feel the pull. So I relaxed into the leather seat, giving a faint purr. Hopefully, no one but him can feel it. Or I'd be pissed.

Things got quiet in the car, only the occasional cough and sniffle every now and then. But the tension returned when the angry robot car passed in front of us. We watched as it passed slowly through the opening. But just as he was disappearing around the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. We all gasped silently, staring at the tail lights.

Suddenly, 'Bee shifted the gears and sped off into the direction of the other robot, missing him by the mere inches. He tried to find an escape for us but the angry robot guy was hot on our tail. We would have to fight.

Just as I finished my though 'Bee skidded to a stop, releasing us on to the gravel road basically transforming in mid-air and standing protectively in front of us, while I did the same with Sam and Mikaela. So it was 'Bee, me, then Sam and Mikaela. Hey, if there's more than one of those fuckers, 'Bee's not going to be able to protect us from both. So I obviously volunteered as the secondary shield for my charge. Not that 'Bee knows that.

The angry robot ran at 'Bee, tackling him, they both went flying toward some storage thing. The angry robot got up before 'Bee did and started to walk to us. I squared off in front of the shrieking twins behind me. Prepared to take on the metal asshole.

That's when his chest opened and a mini me robot hoped out of him. Making creepy ass sounds at us. 'Bee appeared again and started to fight the big one. "Guys run" I said as both big robot and mini me robot started running at us. Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and they were off. I growled at the robots one more time before making a b line in the opposite direction.

Sam led us down a hill to a chain link fence. But mini me robot cut us of. It jumped onto Sam, trying to keep him still. I've never been more thankful for loose pants in my like. Yes Sam has lost his pants in the struggle with mini me robot. Though he actually managed to kick him off, I'll give him that.

I instantly tackled the little bastard off before he could catch Sam again. Biting at its neck, and putting my weight on it to keep it from escaping. But the fact that I don't have hands gave him the chance to use his sharp ass talons to slash across my stomach. I gave out a pained yelp, accidentally loosening my hold on him. He used his advantage against me to push me off of him. I landed on my side breathing deeply.

Shaking my head to clear my vision of pain, I looked up to see that Mikaela wall cutting the head off of mini me robot with a hand saw. I stared at her as Sam kicked the head far away. _'I like her'_ I decided. She's good for Sam.

Sam ran over too me, panic still evident in his eyes. "Oh shit, Ren! Are you okay? Oh my god. You're bleeding." He stammered at me. I looked at him, exasperated, leaning down to inspect the wound. There was some purple stuff in the wound, I guess that's it's from mini-me's blade since I've never seen anything like it before. I decided to just remove the stuff and pretend it wasn't there, it didn't look threatening. I licked away the blood as best I could, finally being able to see how bad it was. Thankfully, even though the wound was long and went all the way across my belly; it wasn't too deep, maybe an inch or so. So it'll heal by morning and wont scar. Yay. But it hurt like a mofo'. I'll be limping more than I already was, great….

"I'll be fine Sam, just gimme a minute." I said, standing up on shaky paws. I shook my head again, and nodded looking at Sam. "Okay, let's go" I said taking a deep breath and moving to go up the hill, were I knew Bumblebee was.

When we finished our ascend up the hill, 'Bee came into view. Putting away his cannon gun, or whatever it was. I heard Sam talking to Mikaela about how 'Bee was Japanese. I rolled my eyes at them and sat down on my haunches to rest. I growled angrily at myself for getting hurt. But at least Sam was okay. Turning my attention back to the situation I saw 'Bee giving me nervous glances as he talked to Sam and Mikaela. He probably saw my bloody stomach.

"What are you like an alien or something" Mikaela asked walking to stand next to Sam. 'Bee nodded pointing at her. He transformed opening the passenger door for us.

"Any more questions you wanna ask?" came from the radio. I smiled and stood from my spot to climb in, and taking my seat in the back. The seat warmed as I laid down. A worried whirl came from the engine at me as I got as comfortable as I could with a hole in my belly.

"I'll be fine 'Bee, its nothing serious." I said softly to him. Eventually Sam and Mikaela got in after a minute. And 'Bee sped off in some direction.

We were going through a tunnel thing Sam and Mikaela started talking again. Sam made some move on get to get her to seat on his lap. And it actually worked so….yeah. Even if Mikaela knew it was a move the whole time.

"You know what I don't get?" Mikaela asked Sam after their little interchange. I turned to look between the seats and be a part of the conversation.

"What? Sam asked shifting a bit in his seat.

"Well if he's like this supper advanced alien robot, why does he turn back into this piece of crap Camaro." She said looking around the cabin. 'Bee slammed on the brakes, the soft music he was playing, coming to a halt.

The passenger door flew open and both Sam and Mikaela went flying out of the car. I tried to get up and see if they were okay; but giant fingers wrapped around my form keeping me in place. "'Bee! What are you doing!?" I yelled struggling against his hand. Bumblebee didn't answer; he just closed the car door and sped off, taking me hostage. "Dammit 'Bee we talked about this shit" I growled.

'Bee drove quickly through the tunnel thing going God knows where. "'Bee, I know you're upset about what Mikaela said, but that's no reason to ditch them." I tried to reason, but my words were drowned out by the engine.

Suddenly 'Bee's hold on me tightened and he tilted on his two right wheels. I heard some type of mechanical sound, like a scanner or something. Then the interior of the cabin started to change. Black, clean cut lines; the interior was darker and sleeker with yellow accents here and there, futuristicky (new word, yay), kinda' sexy if you asked me. It smelled better if that were even possible when you're talking about Bumblebee. His scent was intoxicating as it was, but now his scent was a smidge more masculine I guess I could say. It nicely complimented the new car and leather mixed with a fruity tang, I loved it.

I fought back a shiver as 'Bee fell back on to his tires soon after the change ended. He gently let go of me so I could look around. I looked out the window to see that the exterior had changed too. "Holy mother of the gods" I mumbled in awe. "Bee this is so cool, I didn't know you could do that!" I exclaimed, moving to look at the radio. I also noticed that the front of the car was longer. I could most likely sit there now without a problem.

'Bee gave me an almost cocky whirl in response before the radio turned on "All day every day—Babe." He said. I rolled my eyes and got comfortable in my seat again, careful not to get too much blood on the new leather. With that 'Bee made a U turn and sped back to Mikaela and Sam. Man, Sam really likes to yell doesn't he?

When we stopped Sam was wide eyed and mouth agape. I smirked at Mikaela. "Who's crappy now, human?" I asked her evilly. She just stuck her tongue out at me. They climbed back in, Sam grinning like a mad man.

We drove for a while, Sam and Mikaela were talking, which I was very happy about. I mean Sam needs a girl; I refuse to let him be alone forever. What? I want kids; I don't know if Bee and me can even reproduce, so just in case we can't, ill at least have Sam's kids. But we'll get to that later.

We approached a fence and went through to find that we were in a field in front of some building. We all got out of 'Bee and walk to his front. "So what are we doing here?" I asked 'Bee as I took a seat on a rock that was to our right.

"Waiting for—boss man" he said through the radio. We settled into relative silence, looking up at the sky expectantly. About twenty minutes later, four shooting stars appeared, though unlike normal stars they didn't disappear in seconds. They just kept coming straight at us. The stars dispersed in different but still not too far directions before crashing. Sam, Mikaela, and I got up and started to move towards the closest one. Noticing the way my stomach started to sting, it hurt but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

We approached the now dubbed comet; it was silver and obviously alien. We stood at about fifteen feet from the comet. But then it's started to move so we moved back five more. When is stopped changing, in front of us stood a very very _very_ tall robot, probably ten feet taller than 'Bee. The robot stared at us, for a good minute and a half before turning and running in the opposite direction.

"Yep, that was weird." I said drily to them as we watched the form disappear from my view. I turned too Sam "We should go back to Bumblebee" I said and I started to walk/limp towards were 'Bee was, the not yet couple following dutifully. They kept whispering to each other about the situation, though I easily ignored them, too concentrated on my stomach pain to care about anything right now. 'What the hell did that mini me little fucker have on his blades? It better not be anything poisonous or I'm gonna kill it. Again' I thought with a growl. Once we were back at 'Bee's side, we got in and 'Bee drove us to some other mystery location.

We drove some more till we pulled into an alleyway type place. I looked to the dash and saw that it was around nine-ish. _'Good were not breaking curfew'_ I thought. Sam and Mikaela got out easily. But I struggled a bit. My stomach was stinging more and more by the minute. When my paws finally touched the ground I immediately sat down. Trying to release any strain on my belly, with hollow breaths.

'Bee has been giving me worried whirls the whole time. And it's starting to get frustrating, that or the pain is getting to my patience. I looked up at 'Bee's car mode and said once again that I'd be fine. I doubt I was very convincing but he let it go, for now. I stood once again and walk to where I was just behind Sam and Mikaela. I sat down again huffing to myself for getting hurt. I hated being defenceless, and the fact that that little fucker maybe poisoned me angered me to no end.

The sound of approaching vehicles brought me out of my inner tantrum. I looked up to see four cars/trucks coming at us from different directions. I panicked a bit and raised my hackles, growling at the vehicles as they approached. I looked to 'Bee to see for his reaction to this, but he was at complete ease parked not too far behind us. So despite myself I quieted down; but I kept my guard up, just in case they get any ideas. I may trust 'Bee but they are strangers to me. Looking at them more closely I noticed their different forms. A greenish emergency Hummer, a silver Cadillac, a black GMC Topkick and the largest was a blue red flamed Semi truck. They approached us slowly but their motors were still loud.

They all stopped at a relatively appropriate distance from us but the Semi got a bit too close for comfort which resulted in me growling lowly at him. He ignored me, and started to transform, it took a lot longer than it takes 'Bee, but I guess his size had something to do with it. Or he was trying to display dominance the later would make me want to kill him so I chose the former. I also noticed that the other ones were changing too. They were all different in size which was kind of funny but I didn't want to show my amusement, yet.

The bid guy finished changing and knelled in front of Sam to be eye to eye. He stared at Sam for half a second, before his gaze shifted to Mikaela briefly and then to me. I narrowed my eyes at him and raised my hackles a bit and my fur puffing out a bit to show my displeasure. He merely raised an eyebrow at me, and turned back to Sam.

"Are you Samuel Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky? He asked Sam with a deep baritone voice.

I stood but stayed in my spot, looking intently at the largest alien. Both Sam and Mikaela were awestruck by the giant. But after a moment of silence Mikaela stated the obvious, bless her mortal heart. "They know your name" she whispered at Sam. I looked at her briefly then turned my attention back to the big guy.

Sam answered both of them with a hesitant "Yeah."

The big guy nodded and stood. "I am Optimus Prime" he said almost proudly.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 4 any thought's?**

 **Yes, I let it hang there with the Autobots, but i felt that the chapter was already long enough being at the 3,800+ words. And i wanted the introduction to be at the beginning.**

 **That and i wanted to make sure to tell you guys that I started school again today (January 12, 2016). I have a few free periods, so don't worry about updates :) half of this chapter was written during said free periods... and math class but still it's all good.**

 **i don't really have anything else to tell you guys so... yeah**

 **This was edited on: January 14, 2017**

 **-With love Karybear1**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I am Optimus Prime" he said almost proudly. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron" He continued, keeping his gaze towards Sam.

"Autobots for short" Added the green looking one to Optimus's left. I eyed him a bit before turning back to Optimus. I had calmed down a few moments ago when he was introducing himself. He didn't seem as threatening now that he was less close to my charge.

Optimus nodded at the green one's words. Then he motioned with his hand towards where the Silver one was. "My first lieutenant, designation Jazz" he said.

The silver Autobot now known as Jazz, cool name; gave us a nod. "What's cracking lil' bitches?" he said before doing s back flip onto an old car behind him. "This seems like a good place to kick it" he finished.

I raised an eyebrow at the word 'Bitches'. I doubt humans really enjoy being called a female dog; though I actually being one; was quite flattered. Not that I'm going to show it. But I sat starter, wrapping my tail around my front paws; ignoring the pain on my belly.

"How can he talk like that?" Sam asked pointing at Jazz. We all looked back to Optimus, waiting for an answer.

"We learned earth languages from the world wide web" he said smoothly.

I snorted a bit, resulting in everyone's gaze turning to me. My ears flattened. "What?" I snapped.

I faintly heard the scrapping of metal behind me. "My weapons specialist Ironhide" Optimus said gesturing behind us. We turned and came face to face—well me more than the other two since I was closer—to a large heat of the cannons barrel hitting me square on the snout.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide said with a deep scratchy voice.

I blinked a bit in shock but recognized the challenging tone in his voice had. I immediately stood, raising my hackles and growling at him. I squared off in front of him looking him straight in the eyes. "Are _you_ feeling lucky, Punk? I asked threateningly.

"Easy, both of you" Optimus said, almost sternly, like a father scolding his rowdy kids.

Ironhide smirked at me, putting away his cannon. "I just wanted to show them my cannons" he said to Optimus.

I relaxed as well, sitting back down. I gave Ironhide a toothy grin. "Well next time you want to show off those cannons" I started to say but narrowed my eyes at him to say the last part. "Don't point them at my humans, or I will rip you too shreds." I growled.

Ironhide's smirk disappeared for a second before returning. "I like her" he said to 'Bee, nodding. I raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet" Optimus said again, taking our attention to the Green one, now named Ratchet.

Ratchet sniffed the air, looking at Sam and Mikaela. "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female" he mused. Both Sam and Mikaela stood there awkwardly, pretending to not have heard his comment.

Ratchets gaze then turned to me, a blue light coming from his eyes. The light sort of scanned me twice before disappearing and Ratchet opening his mouth to talk. "This creature seems to be injured and leaking" He said, moving his hand to the ground close to me. "May I?" he asked. I like him; he has manners…sort of.

I nodded and stood from my place; transforming to my humanoid form as I did so. Ratchet's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything. I stood on shaky feet for a moment trying to regain balance; and slowly made my way towards his hand. I admit; it's a bit easier to walk with my stomach wound. "By the way, I'm a Demon" I said as I walked.

When I reached his hand, I used his fingers as support to lower me down and sit in his palm. His hand wasn't really bit, about the same as Bumblebee's. Maybe a little bigger, but I sat comfortably in it none the less.

One I was securely in his hand, he lifted me up so I was eye level with him. "Alright let me see it" he said, like any doctor would.

I lifted the hem of my shirt up to me ribcage. The cut was in the middle of my stomach, bloody from 'Bee's little stunt earlier. I'm not mad at him, don't worry. Ratchet examined the wound asking what had done it.

"The little mini-me bastard, that was with the cop car guy who fought 'Bee." I grumbled. Ratchet nodded. Whether he knew who I was talking about or not I didn't know.

"Can you open it, so I can see how deep it is?" he asked.

"Sure" I said "Oh, do you know what that purple stuff is? It stings like acid, but my acid is green so I know it's not mine. And I think that it's interrupting my healing ability." I said as I held the top and the bottom of the cut open so he could see.

Ratchet raised a metal eyebrow at me. "You can produce acid?" he asked sceptically.

"Yup" I responded, popping the 'P' giving him a wicked smile.

I knew that everyone's eyes were on me. But I ignored their stares by simply wagging my tail from side to side.

Ratchet just nodded a bit, and peered into the cut. His eyes glowed blue as he scanned it again, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"It appears to be energon." He said, a frown coming to his face. H lifted his other hand pointing his index finger towards the apparent energon, whatever that is. A small nozzle appeared at the tip; he sprayed some cold liquid in the cut. Slowly the energon started to seep out of the wound, until it was all gone.

Almost instantly, my stomach felt ten times better. The stinging was gone and it started to heal much quicker. "Cool, this should be gone by morning." I said inspecting the now shallower cut. I looked up at Ratchet with a smile. "Thanks" I said.

Ratchet nodded to me, a ghost of a smile gracing his face. He lowered me back down to where Sam and Mikaela were. This time I climbed out quickly and easily.

Optimus waited until I was settled, before speaking again. "And you've already met your guardian Bumblebee" he said looking towards 'Bee.

'Bee started to jump around, punching the air. "Check out the, yep second to none" he said through a rap song. I watched him fondly, with a soft smile gracing my lips.

"So you're my guardian" Sam asked

'Bee responded with a happy whirl, and then a red beam came to his throat. I tensed thinking we were being attacked. But when I looked at the source of the beam I saw that it was Ratchet.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle; I'm still working on them." Ratchet said looking at 'Bees throat.

My ears flattened at the news. "Oh poor 'Bee" I said going over to him and patting his leg. He looked down at me with a soft whirl. Offering me a hand, I climbed up without hesitation. He lifted me up to sit on his shoulder. Snuggling comfortably and looking towards the action.

Mikaela then spoke up. "Why are you here?" She asked looking to Optimus.

Optimus turned to her and Sam. "We are here looking for the Allspark." He began. "We must find it before Megatron."

'Ooh _that's_ his name' I thought nodding.

Optimus touched his head, activating a type of 3D hologram of a metal world. He started to tell us about their home and the war. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just; until we were betrayed by Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed. Eventually our war consumed the planet. And the Allspark was lost to the stars." He said, the hologram disappeared and he looked at Sam again. "Megatron followed it to earth where his navigation system failed and he crashed. That's were Archival Witwicky found him."

"My great- grandfather" Sam said breathlessly.

Optimus nodded. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Now the coordinates of the Allspark were imprinted in his glasses." He said

"How'd you know about the glasses?" Sam asked him. My ears perked wanting to know as well.

"Ebay" he said simply. I smiled, finding it funny how casually he said it.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform earth's machines and build an army" Ratchet explained to us.

"And the Human race will be extinguished." Optimus finished. Standing straight he looked straight at Sam expectantly. "Samuel Witwicky, you hold the key to earth's survival."

Mikaela and I looked to Sam as well. "Please tell me you shave those glasses" Mikaela said to him.

"Well" I started, everyone turning to me. "We should go get them; we won't accomplish much just standing here." I said, motioning for 'Bee to put me down.

We drove home inside Bumblebee. All in a semi-tense silence; I say semi because I was quite relaxed, confident that we would find the glasses and secure the safety of the planet.

'Bee was quiet driving in ease for now, probably sensing my calmness, or he was happy to be with his team again or something I don't really know how alien robots work.

But it was Sam and Mikaela who were tense as statues. Sam was internally freaking out; I mean if I were given the fate of the human/demon race, I would be freaking out a bit too. Mikaela was next to fin, she most likely doesn't know what to say.

I sighed and layed down on the back seat, internally urging to 'Bee to get there faster or at least break the silence. I sure as hell wasn't going to do it. But alas; nothing, zero, zilch, nada.

I got up again and looked out of the back window, watching the rest of the Autobots follow us to the house. I think that Jazz saw me watching them because he flashed his head lights and gave a honk.

I smiled and let out a giggle at his antics. But I guess that 'Bee wasn't very amused as I was since he revved the engine a bit and the seatbelts turned me around and buckled me in snuggly against the seat. I held back a laugh trying not to upset him more, but I still shook in laughter.

"Oh calm down you big baby, I'm all yours" I whispered, patting the seating softly.

The seat warmed around me; I accepted his silent apology with a content hum, laying my head on the window sill.

We reached the house not long after, taking the alley out back to not bring too much attention. We all got out of 'Bee, and Sam started to explain the plan. "Alright Ren and I will go in and find them, you stay here and watch them." He said to Mikaela; nodding to himself a bit, it looked weird but I'm not gonna say anything.

Both Mikaela and I nodded. I looked to 'Bee and the others. "Stay here, it's safer." I said sternly, but honestly I don't expect much. I transformed and started towards the house, passing Sam as he kept telling Mikaela to watch them. "Come on sugar but" I said to him as I stood by the fence.

"Five minutes" Sam said as he moved to the fence. We crossed the yard quickly, moving to the porch.

Just as we finished getting up the porch stairs, Ron appeared on the inside of the door. "Thanks for staying on my path Sam." He said almost sarcastically.

"Dad!" he said jumping to close the door so Ron couldn't get out.

"You know" he started, sparing me a glance. "I buy half your car, Bail you out of jail, and I just decided to do all your chores." He mused.

"The chores" Sam realized, eyes widening. "I totally forgot"

"Yes, Yes you did." He said. "And what happened to Ren? She went to the groomers yesterday." He continued questioning Sam.

During all this I heard the distinct sound of metal shifting. Someone transformed. I looked back to see who it was, to find the one and only Optimus's head peeking out from the bushes. My eyes widened and I turned back towards Sam. I grabbed Sam's pants leg and pulled trying to get his attention. When he turned to me I moved my head in the direction of where Optimus was.

When Sam saw Optimus, he almost passed out on the spot. He started to stutter out his word trying to distract his dad with what I knew were empty promises. I turned away at the mention of beautiful man, tired of Sam's blubbering.

I instead decided to go berate Optimus about not doing as he was told. I looked back for a second to see that Ron had gone back inside to watch TV with Judy.

Sam joined me at the base of the stairs as Optimus and the rest of the Neverland robots entered the yard. And Sam being Sam, started to freak out. Yelling and flailing his arms around like the mad man he is. "Nonononono watch the grass, oh the fountain!" he said

Optimus lifted his foot giving a comical "Oops my bad" that I just had to laugh at, which earned me a glare from Sam

"You think this is funny? Mom's gonna kill me" he said with a pout.

Just then Mikaela appeared out of somewhere which took Sam's attention away from me and onto her.

As Sam was arguing with Mikaela, a sudden movement to my left brought my attention to Mojo. Who had gotten out and was now proceeding to mark Ironhide as his territory. This will end well. Note the sarcasm.

"Mojo no" I growled sternly at him. This brought Sam's attention to us. He instantly sprung to action running to where Mojo was, and picking him up.

"Easy, easy, this is my dog. He's a pet, like Ren; He's a companion." He said desperately trying to calm Ironhide down.

I pouted at Sam. "I resent that" I said

Ironhide growled at Mojo, pointing his cannons at the little rat. "You have a rodent infestation, Shall I terminate?" he asked more than ready to fire.

"He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas." he said motioning for either me or Mikaela to help him out.

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot" Ironhide grumbled his eyes steady on Mojo's shaking little form.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo" Sam said to Mojo sternly.

"Bad Mojo" Ironhide repeated, also pointing a finger at Mojo.

"Alright enough dilli-daly, Sam lets go find the glasses" I said turning to head inside the house. Sam followed me dutifully, telling Mikaela to 'Keep them out of sight'.

We entered the house and went straight to Sam's room. Sam closed the door, and I transformed; starting to search for the glasses.

After a few minutes of searching, Mikaela appeared outside the window. When she was safely inside the hand she had been standing on disappeared and Optimus's head took its place. "Time is short" he said before disappearing again. Mikaela joined our search wordlessly.

Then the ground shook like an earthquake, the lights went out and I heard Judy's yelled from downstairs. Sam looked out the window and started yelling at the Autobots. Sam gave Ratchet a final yell to turn off his headlight when Ron and Judy came to the bedroom door.

Their words muffled by the door. "Sam, are you in there? Is everything ok? Why is this door locked?" Judy asked through the door. I tensed at the doorknobs raddle but relaxed when it stopped.

I looked at Sam "Sam we can't let them out there for long, you know the house rules." I said moving to check the 'bots outside the window.

"Sam you better open this door. You know the rules. No locked doors in my house." Ron said from outside. I gave Sam an 'I told you so' face but I was promptly ignored, in favour of Sam grabbing Mikaela and trying to hide her. I took the opportunity to look out the window and tell the gang to hide.

As I was turning to look back at the door, Sam opened it, and started to talk to his parents. My eyes were wide, I was frozen in place. Praying to the gods that if I didn't move a muscle, that they wouldn't see me. _'Dammit Sam!, what the fuck! Warn a girl'_ I screamed at him in my mind as I stared in terror at Ron and Judy, who were talking to Sam about his _happy time_. Gross, but now's not the time to explain that situation to you guys.

That's when Mikaela came out from hiding. She stood in front of me, blocking me from view. I gave a silent sight, but didn't move as to not gain any attention. Judy's eyes went straight to her, widening and giving Mikaela an amazed smile.

"Wow your gorgeous" She cooed to Mikaela who stood there with a nervous smile on her face.

Ron game Mikaela a once over before moving passed the group towards the window, where I stood frozen. By some miracle he didn't seem to notice me, moving passed me and looking out the window, saying something about a blown transformer to Judy. As he turned to go back to the door he looked right at me.

I just stood there, absolute terror surging through my being as he looked me up and down. "Ren, why are you so dirty, aren't girls supposed to be cleaner than boys?" he asked with a frown.

My mouth drooped open in shock _'He's not freaking out. What the fuck? How is he not freaking the hell out right now!?'_ I yelled internally.

"Yeah Ren, I thought we raised you better than this." Judy said, with a frown that mirrored her husbands. So there I was; standing in my humanoid form, in front of Ron and Judy, in complete vapour lock, looking between Ron, Judy and Sam; trying to make sense of the conversation.

It took a minute but I finally got some words out. "You knew?" I asked breathlessly, still in denial.

A confused look came to their faces. "Of course we knew, were not stupid." Ron said, folding his hands over his chest.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" I asked him, my eyes still as wide as freaking car tires.

"We wanted you to tell us yourself sweetie." Judy said coming up to me. "We thought that if we told you that we knew that you would leave. And we've come to love you like one of our own, we didn't want you to leave us" she said softly.

Going against my nature of indifference, my eyes filled with tears. My lip trembling, I gave them a watery smile before enveloping them into a hug. They were a bit shocked by my action but returned the gesture none the less. "I love you guy two' I said into Judy shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry" Judy soothed. We stayed like that for another minute, before pulling apart.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, trying not to fall apart in tears. Taking a deep breath, I gave a nod to assure myself that this actually just happened.

"Okay, I'm okay. Now back to business." I said, turning to Judy. "Do you know where Sam's backpack is?" I asked, getting my head back on track with the whole aliens trying to kill us all situation.

"Yeah it's downstairs in the kitchen" She said looking too Mikaela and fawning over her gorgeousness again. Sam nodded grabbed Mikaela's hand and headed out the door to go downstairs, leaving me with Ron and Judy alone in the room.

I gave in and squealed, jumping up and almost talking Ron in a tight hug. Ron hugged me back, patting my back with his hand. We pulled apart again and I gave them a broad smile and headed out the door to join Sam and Mikaela.

I turned around to see them again. "Oh and don't go into the yard, Ok?" I said and left before they could say anything else.

Sam had the glasses in his hand already, when I came into view. "Got 'em" he said showing them to me.

I nodded and turned to go to the back yard but the sound of the doorbell rigging stopped me in my tracks.

* * *

 **So heres chapter 5, any thought's?**

 **Sorry i didn't update sooner. Its just that life happened and I had to deal with it.**

 **Anywho, i'm going to star working on another story, so that i can have it ready by the time I finish this one. It'll be a another one with Ren, but it'll be with a different autobot, in a diferent way. I'm leanings towards Ironhide next, but if you have any suggestions please tell me :)**

 **And the image of Ren's demon form is on the cover of the story for those of you who were having trouble with the link on my profile. (I was pretty upset about it not working, but who cares)**

 **This was edited on: January 14, 2017**

 **-With love Karybear1**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

During our little interaction, Ron and Judy had come downstairs to join us. Having heard the door knock, Ron headed towards it. He opened the door to reveal three men in suits. Two of them were slightly taller than the third that was between them. He wore an easy smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes, so it was a false smile. Their hands were folded neatly against their backs.

I raised an eyebrow at the men, moving to stand in front of Sam. Just in case they weren't friendly. The men stepped right in to the house behind them a bunch more men came in, looking around the house. Inspecting everything they got their hands on with some weird ass scanner thingy's.

The short leader dude didn't seem to give them any mind. He walked right up to where we were, looking passed me like I wasn't even there.

"Hey there kid, are you Sam?" the leader dude asked. Sam nodded meekly shifting his weight on his feet.

The man's smile broadened "Well you'll have to come with me." he said, moving his hand in a 'come' motion. I growled and moved to cover the man's view of Sam.

"Why should he?" I asked, fighting to keep down the growl I wanted to give him. The leader dude ignored me, keeping his gaze towards the part of me that hid Sam.

Ron walked to where the man was standing in front of him, taking his attention away from Sam. "Hold on, what's going on here?" he asked the dude seriously.

The leaded dude looked down at Ron, trying to intimidate him I guess. "Official Government business sir, please step aside" he said with that stupid fake smile.

"You are way out of line, you are not taking my Kid" Ron said angrily.

The leader dude raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to get difficult with us?" he asked, squaring off in front of Ron.

"No, but I'll call the cops, cuz' there's something fishy going on here." Ron threatened.

The leader dude leaned more towards Ron, getting in close to his face. "There's something going on here with you, your son, you're little taco Bell dog and that _Thing_ " he said pointing at each of us as mentioned.

Ron's face crunched up in confusion "What operation?" he asked the leader dude.

The leader dude furrowed his eyebrows at Ron. "Yeah, that's what we're going to find out" He said almost angrily.

I growled at the lack of respect the dude had towards us, crossing my arms over my chest and giving a silent huff. I glared at the dude, wanting nothing more than to go over there and punch his face in.

Just as Ron and the leader dude had been having a heated staring contest. One of leader dudes minions came up to him. "We're thinking direct contact." He mumbled to leader dude.

Leader dude furrowed his brows, looking to his minion for confirmation. After he found what he was looking for; he turned to Sam/me.

"Step forward please Sammy boy." He said side stepping Ron, his minion right behind him.

Sam and Mikaela came to stand to by right, both looked like they were on the brink of messing themselves; how cute.

Leader dude walked up to us, graving the scanner thing from his minions hand. Turning it on, he proceeded to point it at each of us; even me, which was a bit weird since up till then he was pretending that I wasn't there. Guess I was wrong.

He first pointed it at me, a scowl coming to his face. The scanner beeped, its lights flashing. I spent the whole time glaring at him. Leader dude nodded, keeping his eyes on the scanner thing; and pointed it to Makeila who was right next to me. The same thing happened to her as with me. A few beeps and flashing lights, leader dude then pointed it at Sam, coming to the same conclusion.

Leader dude grinned like he just won the Powerball. "All fourteen rads, Bag'em and Tag'em boys." He said, shoving the scanner thing back into his minion's hands. He walked taking his phone to call someone.

As he left, a bunch of his minions came up behind us, putting Mikaela and Sam in handcuffs. They were still in vapour lock and didn't think to resist apparently. But the second their hands touched me, I started to resist. Thrashing left and right; trying to get their disgusting government hands off of me.

It took a few men to hold me still long enough to put the cuffs on me. Though these weren't like normal cuff's, no. I could easily break those; these little mofo's were different. The metal was unnaturally cold against my skin, like I was cuffed to an ice cube. They were also very tight like these assholes wanted to make sure I felt the cold.

When they were placed on me, an electrical like shock ran through me. Shocking me to my core; I let out a pained yell. Losing the strength in my legs I fell to the ground; or more accurately, into their waiting arms. God that sounded weird.

The searing pain continued as they dragged me away behind the rest of the family. I tried fighting against the men's hands. Growling and snapping at the ones who got close enough. But the pain kept distracting me from actually hurting them.

I could hear Ron and Judy yelling at the men and us about lawyers over the sound of my own growling; managing to catch a glimpse of them, as they were put into the back of a black van. Looking forward, I saw that we were being placed into a similar looking van.

Both Sam and Mikaela were helped up to their seats, but I guess that they didn't like me much. Because the all but threw me on to the seat, before slamming the door behind me. The bastards almost caught my tail.

I struggled a bit, trying to get comfortable, my breathing still hard from the stupid shocks that hurt like a bitch. I looked up to where Sam was, having felt his stare.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, trying to keep the government minion's attention from us. I nodded quickly giving him a strained smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said trying to pawn it off as nothing.

"She wishes" Leader dude piped in, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "Those beauties are made of pure Titanium and when activated, give their host the taste of 3 thousand bolts every few minutes. And sprinkled in for good measure are a number of spells and charms to keep you and anyone of your kind from removing them." He explained with a smile.

I glared at him daring him to come close enough to me, so I could rip his throat out. He merely ignored me again, preferring to look at Sam and Mikaela.

"But don't worry" he said: shifting in his seat, getting comfortable. "We'll remove them right after you answer a few easy questions. They're just a safety precaution, you know how demons can be so unpredictable" he mused, sending me a wicked grin.

I snarled at the smug bastard. Wanting nothing more than to show him how unpredictable we could be. But just as I was about to jump on him, another shock ran through me; stopping me in place. I closed my eyes and learned back in defeat, for now.

From there I mostly ignored the conversation, only contributing a growl when Leader dude started to talk about Mikaela's dad. As they were talking, I was mentally urging to 'Bee or any of the autobots to come and help us. But the constant electrical surges, were messing with my conscious. As in I was quickly losing it, coming in and out every few seconds. This sucks.

It was wishful thinking really. I knew that they weren't going to risk exposing themselves just to save us. It would be endangering the mission; the safety of the planet is first and foremost the priority.

The fainting beeping of the scanner brought me out of my inner pouting session. I kept my eyes shut but moved my ears around, trying to find the source of its beeping. I was rewarded by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the van. As they got closer, my anxiety levels increased. 'What are they doing!? They'll get found out' I thought frantically.

Suddenly the van stopped, crashing into some hard surface. The force of the crash made us all spring forward, most of us being unfortunate enough to slam our heads against whatever was in front of us.

"Son of a…." I groaned to myself, crossing my eyes to check if my nose was still there. As we all came to our senses. Huge metal fingers graved the roof of the van, ripping it off. A bright light was shipped down to us, blocking our view of its source.

The lights flickered off revealing the one and only Optimus Prime. He did not look happy; and this is when Sam decides to contribute to the scene.

"You guys are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I would like you to meet a friends of ours." He said smugly standing from his seat. "Optimus Prime." Sam beamed like a five year old.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus said seriously, watching the government guys' every move. Said government minions seemed to be mildly surprised at the sight. It's almost like they've seen a giant robot before. *Hint, hint, shove, shove ;]*

I looked around, seeing the rest of the crew approach the van. I spotted Bumblebee standing to my right all big, metal and threatening. I stood up from my spot to try and get out of the van. But the sudden movement activated the cuffs, sending another shock through me. I shouted in pain and surprise when my legs gave out and I fell to the concrete face first.

I groaned from my spot, breathing hard, and trying to get back up.

I heard Optimus order the government minions to get out. Finding it extremely funny that he yells like a strict father, managing to get up on to my knees. I looked to where 'Bee was, only to find his quite close to me, watching me with a worried expression. We stared at each other for a little while. Then his hand came down to where I was.

His fingers curled around my form gently. Picking me up using his other hand to cup me, bringing me to his chest in a make shift hug. Being unable to hug him back, I smooched my face against his chest plate; sighing in content.

But alas all good things must come to an end. Another shock ran through me, making me go rigid against 'Bee. He looked down to me when I did, giving me a whirl.

"I'll be fine, just put me down where Mikaela is so she can take these off" I told him gently, Trying not to freak him out or worry him more. He nodded and set me down where I had asked. From there I got Mikaela to try and get these dam things off me.

I kinda ignored the conversation from then on. Too focused on the pain too really care about whatever the hell S7 was. I did laugh though when Bumblebee peed on the Leader dude. Mikaela had given up on removing the cuffs a few minutes ago; assuring me that she'll do it when we got out of this situation. I just nodded, too tired to protest.

Right now she was bossing the S7 guys to cuff themselves to a pole. Leader dude kept on yelling about no remorse and federal offences to us or whatever. It was rally annoying.

Suddenly Ironhide froze yelling to Optimus that we had company while hitting the ground. Releasing a wave of some sort, that flattened the approaching van's tires. Optimus lowered his hand to us to get on. Sam immediately pushed Mikaela toward it. Then moving to me and helping me up to my feet, rushing to get to Optimus. Once we were safely on his palm. Optimus stood and started running from S7.

Optimus ran with us sitting on his shoulders. Don't ask how I'm holding on to him; let's just say that my tail and teeth are going to be sore later from improper use. He ran through alleyways and dark streets trying to hide. Eventually we came across one of those cement things that redirect water. Optimus moved to a bridge that went through it.

Moving to hide under it, he somehow climbed under it, keeping us up strength alone. He hanged parallel to the bridge, and safely away from view. We stayed silent, hearing the helicopter approaching. Suddenly the helicopter had the brilliant idea of going under the bridge.

"Easy you three" Optimus said putting more force on to the bridge. But the wind that the helicopters blades made was to strong. Mikaela's hold on Optimus faltered and she started to fall. Thankfully Sam caught her before she got too far. But let's get real here, if Sam could hold her up for long then I'm a purple octopus with blue feathers and rainbow-breath.

And so Sam started slipping too, screaming all the way. I panicked and briefly lost my teeth's grip on Optimus, almost joining them in potential death.

"Thaaamm!" I yelled, worlds muffled.

"Hold on!" Optimus yelled as a second helicopter passed underneath the bridge. I kept giving muffled yells to Sam and Mikaela to hold on as the blades passed dangerously close to them. My eyes flickered to Optimus begging him to do something with my eyes. He merely gave me a small comforting nod.

Just as the helicopter left, Sam finally lost his grip on Optimus. Falling to the cement; I panicked and let go as well, jumping in their direction. Optimus swung his legs forward in an attempt to catch us. Though, my cuffs were caught by the corner of Optimus' chest plates. I screamed in pain at the force of my arms being held at such an odd angle.

Sam and Mikaela. Even though they were stopped by Prime's legs, they bounced off and continued to fall. Just as I let out another terrified yell, a yellow and black flash came; catching them mid-air. I have never been happier in my life.

"YES" I yelled. "Go 'Bee!" I beamed from my hanging spot. 'Bee continued stopped a considerable distance from where we were.

Optimus hopped down from the bridge, bringing a hand to un-hock me from his person. "Are you alright, Ren?" Optimus asked worriedly, looking me over like a mom.

I nodded quickly, giving him a short yes, too focused on where 'Bee and the troubled duo were; though I was still hurting considerably. But before Optimus could move to them, bright lights and a bunch of vans appeared from nowhere.

Men in some weird white clothing started to shoot at 'Bee with a weird version of a gun. I gasped and tried to get closer. "No, 'Bee!" I yelled from my place. Optimus took his other hand to try and block my view of the horrible scene. Tears fell from my eyes as I heard his pained whirls, looking up at Optimus.

"Why can't we help him?" I cried, letting my emotions get the best of me.

Optimus looked down sadly at me, shaking his head. "We cannot interfere without harming the humans" he said softly.

I looked at his sad and tired eyes for a moment. Eventually taking a breath and nodding in defeat. "I understand" I mumbled softly.

The rest of the Autobot team appeared after S7 left with 'Bee and the duo in tow. Optimus left the safety of the bridge and moved to where they had gotten Sam, Mikaela and 'Bee. The Autobots made a circle around the spot, giving a moment of silence for the missing comrade/mate.

I was brought out of my solemn state by another electrical shock from the cuffs. I yelped at the shock, jumping in Optimus' hand. Everyone's attention turned to me; I trembled for a bit before calming down, my breathing evening out.

Optimus wordlessly handed me over to Ratchet; who quickly asked me to turn around. From there, he somehow cut the center chain of the cuff's; releasing my hands and turning the cuffs into cold metal bracelets. I brought my hands forward to look at them, frowning at the red abused skin, which were my wrists. Turning to Ratchet once more, I held out my arms so he could remove the offending bracelets.

He did so by turning one of his fingers into a small saw. He used the mini saw on each of my wrists, easily cutting through the Titanium. Go alien technology.

Once my hands were officially free of the cuff's, I rubbed the sore spot with a pout, then bringing them to my mouth to lick them one at a time. Seeing them heal right before my eyes, I smiled and looked up to Ratchet. "Thanks" I said.

Ratchet nodded to me, "Any time, Ren" he said.

After our little interaction we turned to Optimus, He was picking something up from the ground, lifting them up to us revealing the legendary glasses that have made our day a living hell.

I sat back against Ratchet. "Got 'em" I said drily. Optimus nodded quietly at my statement.

"Optimus. Are we just going to stand here and do nothing?" Jazz asked angrily.

Prime's eyes turned to Jazz "As I said to Ren, there is no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans"

"But it's not right" Jazz argued.

"Let them leave" Optimus finished, bringing the conversation to a close. With that Optimus transformed and started towards some unknown destination.

The rest of us watched him for a moment, the Autobots started to transform as well. Ratchet put me down on the ground before he transformed himself. I gave them all a reassuring smile before transforming myself into demon form and jumping into Ratchet. And with that we were off.

On the way I talked to the team about any random things I could think of to fill in the silence, but eventually my exhaustion got to me and I fell asleep; curled up on Ratchets passenger seat comfortably. We drove all night to some look out to some dome like building in the middle of nowhere. Ratchet woke me up so that he could transform with the rest of the gang. He picked me up and set me on top of the roof where Jazz was pacing back and forth.

I watched silently as Optimus used the glasses to find the cubes location. "I sense that the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"They must know it's here as well" Ironhide contributed.

"What about Bumblebee? We just can't leave him here to die. Or become some human experiment." Jazz said, stopping in his pacing. I nodded in agreement.

"Demons may be unpredictable and blood thirsty; but humans are cruel." I added looking to Optimus.

"He will die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission" Optimus told us looking to the horizon. "Bumblebee is a brave soldier; this is what he would want"

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" Ironhide asked to Optimus. "They are a primitive and violent race." He said glancing at me briefly. "And these demons are unpredictable and impulsive."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey demons may be unpredictable; but humans are devious and cruel. At least some of them are…" I added looking to Optimus.

"Were we so different? They are a young species. They have much to learn" Optimus said. Bringing a hand to me and motioning for me to get on; I did so without question, jumping into his hand and sitting on my haunches. Optimus then lifted me up to be in the center of the makeshift circle that they were in. "But I've seen goodness in them, freedom is the right of all sentient beings" he said looking at me fondly, then turning to the Autobots.

"We all know that there is only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube." He said a sad look coming to his face. "If all else fails. I will unite it with the spark in my chest" he said moving his other hand to his chest.

"That's suicide" Ratchet interrupted. "The cube is raw power, it could destroy you both." He finished, with a conflicted look.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet; we cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes." Optimus said all cryptic like. "It's been a privilege serving with you all" he finished, giving me to Ironhide.

"That's stupid" I said once Optimus has released me to Ironhides hold. "Destroying yourself and the cube won't end the war." I said, glaring at Optimus intently. "It will only delay it. And ensure the Decepticons victory since the Autobots won't have a leader to guide them" My ears flattened as I raised my hackles to him in defiance.

"How do you know this?" Ratchet asked me.

"Well the cube is not the only way you guys reproduce right?" I asked turning my gaze to Ratchet.

"No, it is not" he answered.

"So what makes you think that they'll just give up after this first attempt? They'll just keep looking for a way to destroy the planet, whether you're alive or not Optimus." I said to him, finishing my point.

Optimus didn't answer me. He just stared at the distance for a few minutes before ordering the Autobots to roll out. I sighed as we drove down the road to the cubes location. _'This is madness. Why does he want to die so bad?'_ I thought to myself. But I gave up trying to understand Optimus and opted for worrying about how my dearest mate is being treated right now.

 **So thats Chapter 6, any thought's?**

 **Yeah, I know its been a whole week; but in my defense I was stomped on how to end the chapter. I mean do I let s7 take Ren with them? or do I keep her with the Autobots? Decision, decision.. but anyway i'm happy with how it is right now so yeah...**

 **Remember to tell me which Autobot you want to read about with Ren next ok? The ones i already have a base of are Ratchet and Ironhide, Optimus and Jazz are still kinda fuzzy at the moment but you can vote for whoever you want :)**

 **This was edited on: January 15, 2017**

 **-With all my Love**

 **Karybear1**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We drove in the direction of what I would later find out was the hoover damn, in relative silence. I could sense that they were anxious about the battle to come. And heartbroken that not one but two of their comrades might lose their lives. I stayed in total denial; I would not loose 'Bee to the greedy curiosity of humans. And I will not allow Optimus to get himself killed. Not while I'm still breathing, I will not lose anyone else.

After some more silence, I decided to make my thought known. "Don't worry Ratch', I won't let Optimus do this to himself." I whispered to him.

"You are quite sure of yourself young one" Ratchet grumbled in response. "How do you know you can accomplish this feat?" he inquired.

"The same way I know that 'Bee will escape S7 safely with Sam and Mikaela." I said looking out the window. "Because I refuse to believe that losing is an option. I've already lost everything I cared about once; I'm not going to let it happen again. Sam is my brother and Mikaela could become part of the family soon. Also I've grown to really care about the Autobots, especially 'Bee." I ranted at the radio with a hard expression.

Ratchet seemed to contemplate my words before speaking again. "What has caused you to become so attached to Bumblebee?" he asked

I hesitated not sure if I should tell him that 'Bee was my intended. But Ratchet is a doctor right? He would understand. I breathed in deeply before opening my mouth to speak. "Do Cybertonians have mates? Like soul mates?" I asked, looking down to my paws.

"Yes we do. They are called sparkmates. But what does this have to do with Bumblebee" he said quizzically.

I scrunched my eyebrows at him a bit, not believing his denseness. "…Well, Demons have mates too. They are our most precious possession. Our souls other half incarnated into another being. But the chances of finding them in one lifetime are slim to none. Some may never even find their mates; I was extremely lucky" I explained. "He may not know it yet, but the gods have chosen Bumblebee as my mate." I finished, looking at anything but the radio.

Ratchet hummed, contemplated my words again. "I see, so you are bonded to him" he finally said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, and since we've met, our souls have been calling to each other. They've made an unbreakable bond. Because if this; If Bumblebee dies, I won't be far behind." I said softly. Ratchet was quiet for a while but responded with some words that took me a little by surprise.

"Cybertonians have similar customs." He said. "We mate for life, but lose ourselves if our spakmate dies." I smiled sadly at the radio.

"Then you understand why I can't lose him. Losing him now would destroy me. Call me selfish but I don't like the idea of being destroyed." I said, trying to lighten the mood worthy little joke at the end.

"Sometimes it is good to be selfish" Ratchet said with an amused tone. I laughed, thankful for the opportunity to relieve some stress. Ratchet joined me after a minute of letting me enjoy my little giggle fit.

Our laughs calmed down after a while. Wiping a stray tear from my eye, I smiled at the radio/Ratchet. "Thanks Ratch, I needed that." I said.

"It is of no consequence Ren; we are all quite fond of you. And no matter what happens, know that the Autobots are on your side." Ratchet said, warming the cabin in what I guess was a makeshift hug. ,

My smile broadened at the news. "I'm very fond of you guys too. And I will do everything I can to help you win the war." I declared, patting the seats.

But then my expression turned serious. "But seriously if they kill 'Bee. I'll hunt each and every one of them down, and make them wish they were never born." I growled tensely, turning back to my easy going mood in half a second.

Ratchet muttered a curious 'interesting..' but didn't say anything else. We stayed in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. I fell asleep about an hour later, telling Ratchet to wake me up when we got there.

As expected, Ratchet had woken me up a few hours later by calling my name. I stretched my pawn in front of me, yawning like a bear. Man I really like sleep. I got down from the passenger's seat and walked to the back of Ratchets car form and back in an effort to wake my brain up completely.

I transformed into my humanoid form as I got back to the front. Taking my seat I lowered the mirror thing that's on top of the seats. You know what I mean. Anyway I looked at myself, inspecting my face and fixing my bangs. I saw that my hair was in disarray again so; I let it loose and ran my fingers throw it before putting it back into my half ponytail.

Seemingly satisfied with my appearance I turned my attention to Ratchet. "So how long until we're there?" I asked, looking out the window, inspecting our surroundings.

"An hour at the least" he grumbled.

"Hn" I responded while getting comfortable. "How's the rest of the gang doing?" I asked looking the others who were driving in front of us.

"We're all good lil' lady" said the voice of Jazz through the speakers. I jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Jazz! How did you do that?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Com link, it helps us communicate" said Ratchet the amusement in his voice eminent.

"Cool!" I squealed, I was going to ask how it worked but something in front of us caught my attention. Squinting my eyes and lowering my ears as if that would help me see better. "Uh guys, what's that?" I asked keeping my eyes on the yellow object moving towards us.

Then I realized who that was. "'BEE" I yelled in excitement. "See Ratch? I told you" I said happily, jumping up and down on my seat. Tail wagging like a maniac.

Optimus honked his horn when they were close enough to us. I stuck my head out of the window, waving at them excitedly; happy to see 'Bee up and running like he should be.

'Bee passed us honking as he did with a bunch of military vehicle behind him. Once they had passed us Optimus and the rest of the gang did a sharp U turn after them. I had to hold on to Ratchet for dear life, trying to not fly out of the window.

We drove for another hour or so to what Ratchet said was called Mission City. But as we approached it, Optimus fell behind. I watched through the side mirror as he attacked another robot who I'm more than positive is a Decepticon. My ears flattened with worry for Optimus, but Ratchet assured me that he would be fine. So I turned back to look at the road and think about how this was all going to go down. I would have to make sure that Optimus is as far away from the Cube as possible. We don't need him getting any ideas.

We finally got into town after a few more minutes. I got out of Ratchet and ran to where 'Bee was. Jumping on the poor car and kissing the hood all over like a mad woman. "Oh 'Bee I'm so happy you're okay, you have no idea what I would have done to those insufferable humans if I lost you." I all but yelled with my face smooched against his hood. 'Bee whirled happily at my affections, warming the area where I was, considerably.

With one last kiss I slid off of him and turned my attention to Sam and Mikaela; jumping them in a similar manor, but without the kisses. "I'm happy that you guys are safe two. Did they hurt you? Do you want me to kill someone?" I pestered Sam, inspecting him like a worried mother.

"No we're fine! No need for murder!" Sam squeaked out frantically. Giving Mikaela a look I didn't get.

I sighed. "Fine, but you'll tell me if you do right?" I asked sweetly. For some reason I'm really in the mood to kill something. Sam just dumbly nodded at me, and turned to some military guy I hadn't noticed till now. He Caucasian, with brown hair and was wearing standard military clothes. He was looking at me like I was insane; which I might as well be, given the circumstances of the past few days events. Next to him was a tall beefy but still handsome black man. His most prominent feature were his shiny white teeth, though I didn't get a good look at them since his mouth was only partially open. He looked at me like he _knew_ I was insane. Not that I cared.

The shorter soldier shook his head, focusing back on the matter at hand. He turned away from us and started barking orders to the other soldiers who were around us. The tall one followed after him after staring at me for a second more. I decided to ignore their looks until later when this is all over.

We all looked up as one of those fighter jets appeared between the buildings. As it approached it fired missiles at our position. Thankfully Ironhide and Bumblebee had picked up a random truck and used it to block us. I instantly jumped on Mikaela and Sam to cover them just in case some shrapnel came flying in. I flattened my ears against my head in an effort to quiet down the sound of the explosion, it didn't work much.

I watched with wide eyes as the missiles hit the truck, the force of them blasting both Ironhide and Bumblebee away from us. I was dumb-folded for a minute, looking at the now empty space where 'Bee and 'Hide were five seconds ago. When I came to, I heard Sam (Who had somehow slipped away from me at some point) yelling at 'Bee to get up. I was confused as of why until I looked at where they were. My blood ran cold as terror and fury overcame me. That bastard had blown 'Bees legs off, forgetting all about Mikaela. –Who was still crouched under me— I ran in a dead spring towards 'Bee. Crashing into him, I wrapped my arms around his neck; breathing in his scent to assure myself that he was still alive and here with me.

"Oh My God 'Bee, are you okay? Of course you're not okay, who am I kidding?" I ranted into his shoulder. 'Bee whirled in pain, bringing a hand to my back comfortingly. I could hear Sam screaming for Ratchet as we had our moment. I pulled away from 'Bee, tears staining my cheeks as I watched him at harms length. "You're gonna be okay, okay? I promise" I said to him, looking into his eyes. 'Bees hand left my back and he pulled out the Cube from somewhere. He held it up to me, looking between me and the Cube expectantly. Getting the message I let go of 'Bees neck and took the Cube in my hands. I didn't really know what to do with it, but I sure as hell knew not to give it Optimus.

Then I noticed that Mikaela had appeared with a tow truck, she got out and started to get the chains from the back. I pulled away from 'Bee and went to help out. I had pretty much been ignoring the rest of the area for the past few minutes when I was with 'Bee. As I was dragging one of the chains towards 'Bee, I noticed Jazz shooting at the face of a huge Decepticon.

Said Decepticon roared in rage at Jazz, he jumped up in the air. Transforming into some type of jet and grabbing Jazz like he was a ragdoll. The Decepticon flew up to a building pillar not too far from where he initially was. He transformed with Jazz still in his grasp. I watched in horror as the Decepticon ripped Jazz in two, letting him fall to the grown like a rock.

I stared at Jazz's mangled body for what felt like a lifetime until the soldier guy who I had seen earlier. He was asking about the Cube, which Sam pointed to as he worked on tying 'Bee. He looked at the Cube for a second and then towards some other direction, obviously in thought. I approached Sam and the soldier, wanting to know what was going on. And trying to not think about how that Decepticon had killed Jazz.

The soldier took a flare from one of his pockets and handing it to Sam. "Okay, take this flare. There's a white building with statues on it. Get to the roof, set the flare when you get there, and signal the choppers to-"

"No! I can't- I can't do that!" Sam interrupted yelling at the soldier. The soldier got an annoyed look on his face and grabbed the front of Sam's shirt. Yelling at him and telling him that he is a soldier now. When he let go of Sam I stepped forward.

"I'm going two" I declared, not wanting to let Sam go do this on his own. The soldier guy nodded at me in acceptance. But a hand wrapped around my waist stopping me from moving forward. I looked back to see 'Bee looking at me with worried eyes. I unwrapped his fingers from my person and walked towards his face. Taking his face in my hands I leaned in a pressed my lips softly to where his would be if he had any. We stayed like that for a moment until I pulled away. Looking into his eyes; I tried to assure him that I would be fine with my stare. "Don't worry 'Bee. I'll be fine. Believe it or not I'm pretty hard to kill." I whispered to him with a small smile.

'Bee whirled at me "Be careful—babe" he said through snippets, my smile widened a bit more. Giving him a peck on the speaker that worked as his mouth again; I moved away from him and went to stand next to Sam who was talking to Makeila.

When he was finished I looked at him dead in the eye, with the most serious face I could muster. "If you're still alive after this, you owe me a trip to the groomers. And I expect the luxury massage, as well as extra jerky" I said to him. He just gave me short nod of agreement before turning towards Ratchet and Ironhide, who were standing not far away.

They gave us a nod telling us that they would escort us there as best they could with all the destruction that's going on around us. With that we took off, staying in step with each other as we moved. Or I was keeping in step with him as he was slower than me. I helped him get over rubble and crushed cars. We ran as fast as Sam could, ignoring the sounds of guns going off and the destruction of city property all around us.

Sam could somehow scream and run at the same time, obviously paying attention the fight unlike me. As we were getting close to the building, a jet/Decepticon transformed in front of us on top of a bunch of cars. Ratchet and Ironhide jumped in the Decepticons direction, fighting it and shooting at it like true warriors. I pulled Sam down to hide between some cars as the dynamic duo fought the Decepticon. The Decepticon gave up on fighting them after a few more hits, transforming in to a jet again and flying off.

Ratchet watched him leave for a moment, and then turned to us "Get to the building" he ordered, bringing us back to reality.

We stood up and began to run again towards the white building. I decided to screw Sam and his human slowness. Grabbing him by the waist I lifted him up and made a break for the building, ignoring his ever present screams.

The sound of heavy foot falls behind us, made me look behind me only to see that the giant Deception who had killed Jazz was right behind us. My eyes widened as I cursed the heavens in my mind. I ran faster towards the building now that I had murderer on my tail. The Decepticon deep growl made a chill run down my spine, almost feeling it on me.

We finally made it to the building, sprinting through the doors. I could hear the glass doors shatter as we got to the stairs. I let go of Sam pushing him in front of me so he would be the last to get hurt if the Decepticon got to us.

"MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT SAMMY" I yelled after him as we were getting to the third floor. I quickly looked back to the Decepticon, to see that he had broken through the second floor and kept coming towards us. I narrowed my eyes at him in anger, making the spit decision to hurt him. I flexed my claws as I ran, stopping as we hit the last set of stairs. Sam kept going, thankfully not seeing me stop and turn to the red eyed bastard.

I squared off in front of the Decepticon, pushing as much acid as I could to the tips of my fingers. Lifting my right hand in the air I finished creating my acid whip. When the Decepticon was in range I quickly slashed at his face with the whip. Doing a victory dance in my head as the red eyed freak recoiled in pain at the contact. But I didn't stick around too long enough to see what he did about it, because I headed up to the roof to help Sam with the Cube.

When I got there Sam was already holding up the Cube to the soldier on the chopper. But I saw some movement to the side. I momentarily panicked when I recognized the object that was approaching as a missile. Yelling at them to get out of the way; I tackled Sam to the ground, Cube and all. The chopper moved out of the way in time as well, thankfully. But as they approached us again the ground caved in to reveal the giant Decepticon, who was now sporting a painful looking slash on his face. Haha.

I grabbed Sam by the collar of his hoody and pulled him away from the Decepticon. "Holy shit its Megatron" Sam stammered out. Huh, so that's Megatron, I don't know why I was expecting something scarier. I mean yeah he's scary as it is since he's trying to kill us but not as scary as I thought he would be. Or is that just me… Anywho.

I was dragging Sam away from Megatron as fast as I could. Stopping short of jumping off the edge, I looked around trying to find either a way down or a place to hide. Sam then moved to go towards one of the statues at the corners. I followed his lead and climbed up on to the statue, moving to the opposite side of it.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron growled looking around the roof for us. Sam adjusted his grip on the statue, moving the Cube to be wedged between him and the statue. I got closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and grabbing the statue from his other side. The sound of Megatron approaching us made us both tense, we started to scrabble to the other side of the statue. But Megatron saw us as we turned the corner.

"Ah there you are" he mused with a smirk, successfully sending a shiver down my spine.

"Fuck off!" I growled at him baring my teeth.

Megatron narrowed his eyes at us briefly. "Give me the Cube fleshlings, and perhaps I may let you live as my pets." Megatron offered. I growled at him louder, wishing that my hands were free so that I could give him another slash. Sam took the lead then and refused Megatron before I got down from my internal battle.

"'So unwise creatures" Megatron growled, taking his own whip thing and hitting the building right under the statue. The statue started to crumple at the base, efficiently throwing us off of it. We fell to the grown screaming all the way. I had grabbed Sam, wrapping my arms and legs around him in a last hug sort of thing.

Thankfully not long after we were thrown off of the building we were caught by a large metal chest, and a hand that held us in place. "Got you" The distinctive voice of Optimus said. I removed my head from Sam's neck where it had been for the last few seconds to look up at Optimus. He was watching us, most likely checking if we were hurt. After a moment of assuring himself that we were okay. He told us to hold on, a battle masks moving in place over his face. A sudden weight hit Optimus, sending us all crashing to the ground.

Optimus landed with us roughly. After a moment the hand that was holding us to Optimus' chest removed itself revealing the face of Optimus again. We slid off of him so he could stand. But instead of going after Megatron immediately he crouched in front of us. By the look in his eyes I knew that he was going to try the Cube + Spark thing, no way, Jose; not on my watch mister. But before I could open my mouth to yell at him, he spoke.

"You've both risked your lives to protect the Cube." He started, baritone voice as deep as ever.

"No sacrifice. No victory." Sam said most likely very proud of himself at the moment.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest." Optimus said. "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it-"

"Like hell you will! I'm not letting you do this. The Autobots need you, you can't just leave them." I yelled, interrupting him. Optimus ignored me, preferring to keep his eyes on Sam.

"Get behind me" he said, giving no more room for discussion. Sam pulled me to a hiding spot where we could see the battle without getting involved. As Sam watched the battle between Optimus and Megatron; I kept my eyes on the Allspark; thought of how to save Optimus running through my head.

I was bought back to the action when Optimus was sent flying when Megatron overpowered him. Optimus started crawling towards us, only to be kicked in the face by Megatron. Megatron turned to us, intent on getting the Cube from us. Thankfully the soldiers joined the fight against Megatron, Firing missiles at him from all directions. Megatron landed on the ground, growling in pain at the missiles. But he landed uncomfortably close to us, we both scrabbling away from him as best we could.

"Sam, put the Cube in my chest, Now!" Optimus suddenly said. I looked at Sam desperately begging him not to. Sam turned his head between me, Optimus and Megatron, the wheel in his head turning. Suddenly he went into a sprint towards Megatron. He stopped in front of Megatron and held up the Cube to his chest. I don't know how he knew it would work, but it did. The Cube was absorbed into Megatron's chest, effectively killing him. Megatron's body collapsed on to the ground next to Sam. There was a moment of silence as we all processed what just happened.

My awed face changed into one of pure happiness. Running towards Sam I hugged him as strongly as I could without breaking him. "You did it!" I yelled over and over, jumping up and down with Sam still in my arms.

The sound of Optimus speaking made me stop and let go of Sam, so he could respond to the Leader. "I owe you both my life. We are in your debt." Optimus said to us. Sam was still a bit out of it. I elbowed him to get his attention. But Sam couldn't talk yet so he just nodded dumbly at him. I merely smiled at Optimus, still kind of upset with him but it was going away.

My anger at Optimus for almost getting himself killed and leaving his friends alone on a strange planet where they would most likely be in danger didn't matter at the moment. The war was won and most of us sans Jazz were alive and well. I'm totally going to have a mental breakdown once the adrenaline dies down, damn it.

Oh well, at least the planet is safe.

 **Soooo thats chapter 7 guys! I made it extra long because... I don't know I wanted too I guess.**

 **I also wanted to take this moment to tell you guys how thankful I am that so many of you have read and actually liked this story. I never thought that I would ge this far. I love you guys so much!**

 **Thats pretty much it till next week, see ya 3**

 **This was edited on: January 15, 2017**

 **\- With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's been about that week or two since the battle at Mission city. During this time, we have all been moved to some warehouse facilities in a desert place for safe keeping while the government did some damage control. We were all there; the Autobots, the Witwicky's and Mikaela, the soldier guys that we met in the city and even Simmons, you know the leader dude who kidnapped us? Yeah him.

When I had first seen him I immediately jumped him, intent on beating the shit out of him for hurting 'Bee. But I had only gotten a few punches in before the soldiers now known as Lennox and Epps had to pry me off and drag me to a safe distance. It took 'Bee and Ratchet a good hour and a half to calm me down enough to not attack Simmons again, and even then Ratchet had to give me a sedative. Thought I still glared at him every chance I got for the rest of the day.

As I had predicted, I almost completely broke down once all the adrenaline and excitement wore off. I had spiralled into a pit of self-hatred and depression for most of the week. I was angry at myself for not helping Jazz when he was in Megatron's clutches; instead I stood there like a complete idiot. But there's is nothing I could do about it except accept it and try and get on with my life. Though, this didn't stop me from isolating myself from everyone but 'Bee. I stayed in my demon form, only really joining the group whenever the government had new updates on everything.

I don't know why but I felt that I needed to keep my distance from everyone. Well not that it was very long for me, since I spent most of the week sleeping or out looking for something to eat. I'm sorry I may have a lot of respect for the military and what they do for our country; but their food is not adequate for my specific diet of fresh meat and vegetables. Anyway, I would go out at night when it was cool and go hunt for small animals that'll keep me going; and sleeping or bonding with Bumblebee during the day. It probably wasn't healthy that I wasn't socializing but it just felt right. I didn't want to bother everyone with my sadness.

By the end of the week Ratchet had somehow set up a little clinic area where he was giving everyone cheek ups. When it was my turn, I felt sort of out of place, since the last time I went to the doctor in my humanoid form was when I was seven. But then again going to the Vet is even weirder cuz' they touch your no- no parts every time to make sure they work properly. Ratchet just checked my vitals and stuff. He paid extra attention to my ears and tail. Curious as to how my species developed such traits. I just told him that it was exceptional breeding and powerful magic. This earned me a scowl from the good doctor.

He asked me many questions about our history and Physiology. I couldn't answer many of them, due to the fact that I didn't really have much knowledge about Demons in general. I was only in that community for seven years or so and there's only so much that seven year old's are told about things.

All in all the check up with Ratchet was what brought me out of my emotional rut. You see, during one of the more quiet moments I had taken to looking around the room. In the corner of the room, I noticed there was a metal slab that was about waist height for Ratchet, on top of the slab, laid a lifeless Jazz. I had been staring at Jazz for quite some time until Ratchet piped up; saying that Jazz was going to be fine. The attack from Megatron didn't quite reach his spark. He was mortally injured but still alive, barely, but still alive. According to Ratchet, Jazz was in stasis which I assume is Cybertonian slang for coma. He would heal, slowly but still heal. But he would live and be with his teammates gain.

That fact made me ecstatically happy, instantly offering my services to help with anything. Of course I offered to help after pocking Ratchet in the eye, for not telling me sooner. I may not be a mechanic but I can still help with getting tools and reaching small spaces. Ratchet agreed on the simple statement that me working and learning is better than me making kissy- face with 'Bee, as he so eloquently put it.

Speaking of 'Bee, he and I are doing great; at least I think we are. He hasn't complained about anything yet so I must be doing something right. I told him about the whole intended mate thing during the week. He took it well, too well I think. Poor guy almost fell out of the table trying to reach me to give me a kiss. This was really funny considering he was still on one of the Ratchets exam tables…..legless. But he was happy that I would be staying by his side for years to come.

I also reconciled with Optimus. I sort of bumped into him when I got back from a hunt the day after my check up with Ratchet. I was just walking back deep in thought about something I can't even remember to where Sam was so he could clean the blood off my fur. What? Hunting and eating wild gain isn't a very clean activity. And Sam has been cleaning my fur of blood all week, he's used to it.

Anyway, as I turned a corner of the warehouse where all the humans were kept; I crashed head first into a metal foot. When I looked up I came face to face with the one and only Optimus Prime. He analysed me for a moment before realizing that my front was almost complete wet with blood. I guess he thought that I finally went ahead and killed Simmons because he started scolding me on how killing humans just because their annoying and they tried to imprison you is wrong. I promptly burst out laughing at his words, finding it hilarious that he thought that I still wanted to kill Simmons. I only want to torture him. When my laughter died down I explained that the blood wasn't human blood, and that it was Pronghorn blood (It's a type on mountain goat also found in some deserts) and that the human bastard was safe and sound inside.

Optimus calmed down after that. With a confirming nod he lowered his left hand to the ground next to me. It took me a minute to realize that he wanted me to climb up but when I did, I did so quickly. Optimus lifted me up to chest level, while standing from his kneeling position on the ground. Once he was standing and was sure that I was secure in his hand, he turned and headed to the Autobot warehouse; saying that Ratchet could help me with the blood. He walked slowly, almost as if he didn't quite want to get there yet. I got frustrated after a while; turning to look up at him I asked what was wrong. It took some time for him to respond, seeming to be contemplating something. Finally he came out and asked me if I was still upset with him.

I froze for a second. In truth I hadn't really thought about my grudge with Optimus in the last few days. But I responded with my thoughts on the matter anyway. I told him that I wasn't mad at him anymore. But I still didn't understand why he was so willing to give his life for a plan that was destined to fail. I knew that the Allspark wasn't the only thing that could make new Cybertonians; it was just the fastest. Even if Optimus destroyed it; Megatron would have found a way to build his army and take over the planet and such. I also told him about how much the Autobots needed him. They may be strong warriors but they still needed his guidance and leadership.

Optimus stayed quiet, listening to me rant the whole time; never once interrupting me to defend his thought process. And when I did finish my talking, he waited to make sure I was done before speaking. He explained how he was tired of all the fighting between the Autobots and the Decepticond. He thought that by destroying the Allspark that Megatron would give up on his pursuit of power. And that if he died during that process, that it won't be too much of a loss for the Autobots. But that after Sam had killed Megatron, he realized that destroying the Allspark himself would not have changed anything. Megatrons mind was too clouded with hatred and anger to ever give up. Once he had finished his own monologue of information. We came to a silent agreement, both happy to be friends and even more happy that we all lived. Mostly…

Anyway, when we finished our reconciliation; Optimus took me to Ratchet the get the now dried blood off of me. Ratchet promptly freaked out when he saw my blood covered form. Most likely thinking that I either got attacked by something or that I finally killed Simmons. Either way, he yelled at both Optimus and I for not coming to him sooner. It took a while to convince him that the blood was neither mine nor was it human. Eventually though he understood that the blood was from my most resent meal. This raised the question of why I'm not eating the food the government was serving. To which I had to go on and explain that my diet had strict limitations on what I could and couldn't eat. All food that I ate had to be all natural and fresh. No by-products or artificial flavors or stuff. Because apparently my stomach is an asshole, and like to stick to my wild animal diet; or else I'll get sick and weak. That's a no-no for a Demon, sick and weak are like our worst enemies. Sick and weak = death to us.

In the end Ratchet understood my need to go out and hunt instead of staying in and taking the risk of becoming sickly due to the crap that most humans call food. No offence. I mean I wish I could drink Starbucks coffee, it sounds awesome but I can't. Sometimes being a Demon isn't as fun as it sounds. Ratchet ordered me though to inform him of when I went hunting and what I caught, so he could have a better understanding on my kind for the future. I agreed since it meant that I didn't have to walk around the human warehouse covered in blood. But this means that Ratchet appointed himself as my personal caretaker, much to 'Bee's annoyance and my absolute amusement.

A few days later, the government representative came to tell us all what's going to happen to us. Simmons and his men were fired for mistreatment or something; they were told to sign a confidentiality agreement and then sent away in a chopper. You should have seen the look on Simmons face, it was priceless. Lennox and Epps were offered a position to be a part of N.E.S.T. An organization created to help the Autobots find and capture the remaining Decepticons. The Autobots were going to stay at N.E.S.T. obviously. And the rest of us, well we were also ordered to sign a confidentiality agreement, then sent home, under the protection of the Autobot Bumblebee to 'ensure' our 'safety'. Ratchet had Optimus 'Order' him to come and check in on us to make sure that there weren't any side effects to the battle in Mission City. But really he just wanted to see me every once and a while to see if I was okay. Which I thought was adorable.

When we were taken home, we were given an awesome escort by the Autobots and a few military people. It was great. All the neighbours thought that we were a part of some international gang or something and didn't come anywhere near the house for like three months. I was signed up for school by the end of the summer. I took some aptitude test the Ron made me go to and I found out that I would be spending senior year with Sam and Makeila. Yeah, I have to go to school now; since its out that I'm a Demon and not actually a pet dog. Judy thought that it would be unfair to keep me out of 'Fun learning' just because I hadn't gone to school in ten years. Yay… note the sarcasm.

I guess that for now, life is looking up for us. The Autobots won the war, the earth was safe. And I had a whole family again. I don't know what the future holds for us but no matter what I will protect this family that I have attained over the last few years. Beginning in Sam and now including The Auobots and even those military guys Lennox and Epps. And know that I thought about it I came a long way from what I lost to what I have now. i don't want to loose it this time I've found a home, and I sure as hell am going to keep it.

 **Well. Thats it. its done, for now. Any thoughts?**

 **Okay so this was the ending for Looking for Home! I don't know if to continue on with the rest of the movies, or to just leave it here. So tell me what you think i should do, cuz i have no idea.**

 **The other Ren/Autobot story which will be with Ironhide, Is already up and running, though i think it'll be a slow burn. Check if out if you wan't**

 **Also i'll be uploading another Ren story but its from the hobbit fandom. The details aren't yet defined, i need a tittle but i'm quite sure that the pairing will be Ren/Fili. I'd love any contributions for the tittle and i promise that you'll get all the credit for it. :)**

 **This was updated on: January 15, 2017**

 **-With all my love**

 **Karybear1**


End file.
